


【授翻】After Hours

by BEVEL



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Authority!kink, Awkwardness, Blow Jobs, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Bucky is a persuasive little shit, Come Swallowing, Consensual Underage Sex, Dirty Dancing, Dirty Talk, Dom Steve Rogers, Experienced!Bucky, Face-Fucking, Fluff and Angst, Forbidden Love, He knows what he wants, Hickeys, Inexperienced!Steve, Light Punishment Play, M/M, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Power-bottom!Bucky, Resolved Sexual Tension, Rimming, Seduction, Spanking, Steve's First Time With Another Guy, Sub Bucky Barnes, Teacher!Steve, Teacher-Student Relationship, Top Steve Rogers, Unresolved Sexual Tension, guilty!Steve, student!bucky, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 02:49:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8186491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BEVEL/pseuds/BEVEL
Summary: Steve真希望Bucky沒用他現在的眼神看他，那種別有深意的凝視，牙齒微微咬住撅起的下唇，追隨著他每一個動作仿佛雄獅在守候羚羊，這已經持續有數月了，甚至更久……都是Steve講話，Bucky聆聽，好吧這不是重點，Bucky就該是聆聽的，Steve也只是履行他的工作而已，畢竟，這沒什麼錯。但問題就出在他並不單純的小動作，Bucky會用鋼筆的頂端輕輕掃過嘴唇的弧線，而每次Steve看向座位中那一顆顆腦袋時都會看到黑色的那顆在一閃而過之間偷偷打量他的屁股，而Bucky也不肯費心假裝他有絲毫的羞澀，他會迎向Steve的目光然後面露笑容，意味深長。還有更大的問題就在於這事是徹頭徹尾的錯誤，要說Bucky的舉止不合適簡直可以舉出無數個理由，而此刻Steve的心情說起來可就更不合適了。首先，Steve是Bucky的老師，其次，Bucky年僅十七。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [After Hours](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2685485) by [OhCaptainMyCaptain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhCaptainMyCaptain/pseuds/OhCaptainMyCaptain). 



> * This is a translation work, really appreciated that OhCaptainMyCaptain allows me to translate her fabulous masterpiece.
> 
> [來自原作者的提醒]
> 
> 請注意未成年警告標示. 就紐約州的法律而言, Bucky已經超出法定年齡.  
> Bucky實際上也讓Steve有好幾次的拒絕機會, 如果他真心不想要. 無庸置疑, 所有Steve的罪狀是他渴求.  
> 如果你對Bucky 17歲這點, 或是他和Steve間的年齡差有疑慮 etc.  
> 我建議你不要閱讀此篇小說, 我無意讓任何人感到不快.

**[作者授權/ Authorization]**

Steve希望Bucky不要這麼刻意看他, 前齒輕咬豐潤的下唇; 像頭獅子盯隨獵物的每個移動.

已經持續月餘了, 也許更久. 他只能從自己注意到的時間點起開始計算.  
Steve說而Bucky聽. 對, 這就是重點, Bucky就應該好好傾聽.

Steve只是把自己工作做好, 從此之後….沒人會為此受傷.

問題出在這完全不洽當的行為, Bucky用筆的前端描繪他的唇緣; 有時候咬著筆或以舌尖輕推之.

當Steve授課時轉身時, 在滿堂的學生中視線偷偷摸摸掃向他臀部, 也同樣不得體.  
而Bucky甚至不對此佯裝害羞. 他就只是直視Steve眼睛意有所指地笑…就好像僅僅是個微不足道的暗示.

有成千上萬個理由證明為何Bucky的行為不合時宜, 為何甚至讓Steve覺得不洽當的原因是…

首先, Steve是Bucky的老師.

接下來, 他只有17歲

 

17歲, 而Steve30歲了. 該死的, 法律上來說Bucky甚至還未成年,  
這絕對不是個理由Bucky的視線鑽入Steve腦袋以這種方式,或是上一次他自慰時是想著他學生躲在他桌下,

頭在他雙腿間移動以為沒有人聰明到可以發現. 當然, 這讓Steve高潮了,

可也不預期打擊Steve, 不可諱言,他為此感覺該死的糟糕.

令人困惑的是, Steve從來不被男人所吸引. 噢, 當然他可以看著某個男人承認對方有吸引力, 但不代表他曾經有過類似的想法.  
他總是定義自己是直男也從不質疑. 甚至他不認為自己為雙性戀. 老實說, 也許只是Bucky.

不過不論如何,喜歡上其他男人這個想法其實不太令他作噁. Steve非常心胸寬闊而且人都有選擇所愛的權利.

如果他強迫自己不要想Bucky只有17歲這個現實(還是他的學生), 這個情況幾乎不會困擾他.  
可是Steve無法漠視Bucky只有17歲, 因為這該死的17歲. 他有可能會丟掉工作, 更不用說這有多不道德.

他竭盡所能不要用這種方式評斷Bucky, 但這孩子讓一切如此困難.  
這幾乎是個有趣的雙關語, 如果現況不是這麼嚴肅. Steve真的希望能讓Bucky坐下好好談談…

關於他們之間顯而易見的邊界是無法橫跨的…  
Bucky必須停止用充滿暗示性的眼神盯著Steve, 因為那就是不對...他是成人而Bucky只是個孩子…

他很年輕; 尚在摸索他是誰, 他想要甚麼, Steve也許有機會濫用職權佔Bucky便宜,  
而他當然不會這樣做, 而這給Steve一個糟糕的想法, 這主意使他充滿罪惡感但也讓他硬了 , 不, 上帝, 他不能再想了.

可是這不像他平常可以跟學生討論的話題. 因為如果他誤會了呢? 如果Bucky覺得被冒犯, 為此反感, 結果就好像是Steve發瘋還是怎樣;

萬一Bucky從來沒有這個意思? 這會把情況搞得更混亂.

 

然而事情發展也可能朝向截然不同. 他可以趁兩人獨處時提出來.  
Bucky會承認, 可是他們獨處, 如果Bucky試著想起頭甚麼呢?

Steve必須拒絕, 當然他該死的必須, 可是, 喔天啊, 如果他不呢? 如果就讓順其自然發生呢?  
他會盡最大努力確認意志力堅定, 但他不能保證萬一Bucky靠太近而碰觸到他. 他不能讓這男孩一直碰他.

喔, 操! 地獄絕對有個位置已經刻上Steve名字了

 

最好是置之不理, 這是最好的解決方式; 不要冒著任何風險將此事浮出檯面或是招惹不必要的注目, 就簡單讓這件事淡化.

Bucky是青少年, 青少年想要的總是一閃而過不長久. Steve對他而言只是短暫過客,  
Steve不能相信這個想法的確讓他有點失落. 見鬼的, 真的是這樣.

“Mr. Barnes, 你可以留下來一會嗎?” Steve心煩意亂問道, 收拾下課鈴響前散落在他桌上的課堂作業.

他聽到Bucky歡快回應, “好啊, 當然沒問題” 匆忙跟幾分鐘前遇到的好哥們打招呼…  
他慶幸今天已快結束了, Bucky揮之不去的凝視似乎是個該死的警訊, 指出他的確為此分心, Steve只想回家沖個冷水澡, 越快越好

“怎麼啦, 老師?”  
Bucky聲音打斷Steve思緒, 突然接近讓他嚇了一跳.

Bucky就站在他身邊, 幸運的是Steve還來得及用有禮的笑容偽裝這對他的影響, 再他指向Bucky桌子之前

 

“如果想要的話你可以坐下來, 或是繼續站著, 隨便你,”  
Steve說. “不過我要坐下來”

他彎腰坐進自己的椅子, 對他輕鬆微笑…盡可能保持正式.  
Bucky迎向他的笑容數秒鐘後, 撐自己坐上桌子笑著, 他是個高挑的男孩(沒有Steve高但也差不多), 所以他的腳很輕易踩到地.  
Steve嘗試以積極的態度來思考, 這是個藉口, 不過他足夠聰明知道那絕對只是抓住救命稻草.  
Bucky抬起單邊眉毛像是說, 我們要玩大眼瞪小眼比賽一整天? 還是你要來談談? 所以Steve笨拙清清喉嚨然後直指重點.

“我注意到你最近似乎”他嘗試小心斟酌說出口的話. 屏除其他事來說, 他真的很關心所有他的學生是否適應良好, 有沒有異常,  
所以他深受神盾高中學生的愛戴, 不論是親切容易相處的態度或是對歷史藝術方面的熱情(兩者他都有教課), 而且他永遠笑臉迎人.

他的學生永遠覺得他們可以對他暢所欲言; 視他為朋友和他們的老師  
這也是部份的原因Steve稱呼Bucky為Bucky. 因為學期初他曾經叫他本名, James. 但這不是他習慣的稱呼.

Bucky請Steve不要再叫他James四次後, Steve從善如流.  
這一點也不奇怪或是不合常理, 之前他有一大堆學生要他叫他們暱稱  
Steve從來沒有多做聯想, 直到最近他開始質疑自己每個反應到底適不適當.

一部分的他已經開始緊張接下來的對話, 因為他們獨處, 大部分他的幻想起於此,這是錯的.

但是他身為Bucky的老師的責任感為第一優先, 儘管這代表他得做不情願的事,  
像是面對學業成績下降的學生, 實際情形擺在這就是 Bucky的課業嚴重下滑.

令人困惑的是, 因為Bucky曾是他班上學業成績最好的學生之一當學期開始時, 他從來沒有當掉任何一門課, 可是如果他不開始把成績拉高.

“你最近三次考試的成績掉了60%, ” 他繼續說, “我不知道為何解題過程都是對, 但你就是回答錯誤的答案?”

“我下結論遇到困難了?” Bucky開玩笑, 笑得很開心.

Steve嘆氣. “James, 我知道你們這種年紀的孩子有時候不總是對課業認真. 我是說, 你往後的生活將會用到這些知識, 對嗎?  
不. 也許你從不知道獨立宣言是哪一年簽署的, 或是得列出第二次世界大戰參加同盟國的每一國家, 但這不意味你在課堂上可以不專注.”

Bucky只是微笑凝視他, 看著他的方式就像找到這星球上最美好的事物.

Steve強迫自己忽略這點; 以交握手指做為替代回應Bucky的期望.  
經過一陣子靜謐後, Bucky終於迴避自己的視線, 稍微聳肩向下看.

溢出另一聲輕笑, 他說”我沒有試著搞砸, 先生, 我猜我只是注意力分散罷了”

同時, 他從黑色的睫羽下窺視. 操…Steve的喉結隨著吞嚥滾動, 因為Bucky的視線持續膠著在他身上,  
他可以感受到心臟在胸膛內搏動速度稍稍加快, 所以他清清喉嚨假裝自己要伸手拿袋子, 然後Bucky的前份試卷從一疊紙卷上滑落.  
他絕對不是想像Bucky在桌上向後拱起當他雙手成拳抓著Steve頭髮, 呻吟著他的名字.  
不, 他絕對不是. 因為那是…那是錯的, …該死

“下堂課前我需要你拿到父母的簽名,” Steve說, 他希望自己的聲音聽起來嚴肅但還是有破綻.

Bucky的笑容毫不害躁, 但Steve盡全力忽略, 繼續說  
“無論如何你為何分心, 也許你該要好好克服. 優先順序是個  
值得在高中時期學習的好策略. 當你在課堂上, 我期望你要專注…在功課上,” 他快速補充

 

Bucky離開桌子, 從Steve手上抽走試卷, 他們手指輕刷彼此的, Steve感覺長袖襯衫底下的肌膚發燙.

Bucky眼睛停留在他們交觸的手指僅有幾秒. 不過Steve飛快抽回手對他點頭後迅速轉身離開,

他靠近他的背包單手撈起後滿不在乎離開. 以一種糟糕的方式宣告他們的討論結束.

 

Bucky還沒打算離開, 他讓視線無意掃過Steve再回來, 即使他知道Steve了解事情全貌.  
他換上一個最無辜的表情當他跟他的老師再次視線交會, 說”你知道, 我想我可以做得更好如果有家教?”

喔, 上帝…這又是個會出現在Steve幻想中的場景, 那真是棒. 但現實上該死的不會發生, Steve知道事情絕對會走向這樣

 

他向教室大門方向笨拙點點頭. “指導員辦公室可以提供全部的名單, 我確信你可以在教室之外找到資源,

你可以…你可以在那邊尋求幫助.”

“你是說不會幫我嗎?” Bucky問, 他真是個會裝出無辜行為的專家.

他的眉頭甚至因困惑皺起. 這孩子是該死的稀世珍寶, Steve真希望他不是.

“我可以在上課期間提供協助假如你真的需要, 或是下課後直到4點,” 他謹慎回應,

補充, “儘管這是所有我能做的”

“或是來到被輔導的人家中, 就像辣妹過招電影演的*”  
(*mean girls 電影名)  
 

  
“我不知道兩者間的關聯, 首先,” Steve說, “接下來,‘tutoree’ 算不上一個字…”

“它是! 去查城市字典如果你不相信我”

“最後, 這真的很不妥,” Steve結尾, “恐怕這會違反規定, Bucky, 抱歉,”  
所以事情不會變得不愉快或是尷尬, 他露出一個抱歉的笑容然後真的往門口走去, 示意Bucky跟上.

他知道Bucky有目的讓他們的會面延伸...不管實際上有沒有試, Steve不知道.  
但他只是試著銘記, 做對的事; 在這邊你是成人, 在腦中一遍又一遍重複.

 

“沒人像你一樣清楚歷史, 老師” Bucky笑著說, 跟在他後面(操, 多謝)

“我曾聽說那邊家教可以提供的幫助, 所以我想那對你有益”  
Steve回覆. 等著他身後的Bucky離開教室關上燈和門. 可見的是下課鈴一響學生們都像學校有瘟疫似的飛快離開.

才過了10分鐘, Steve希望他們附近還有些逗留未走的學生

 

Bucky戲劇化嘆口氣, 帶著試卷往回走一步.

”雙親還是其中之一的簽名就好?” 該死的笑就是不停止;

Steve忍住在告誡他前就揮去哪抹笑的衝動…  
教教他實際需要專注的是把笑容轉成O的嘴型;

當Steve射精時忍住無聲地尖叫...該死, 操, Steve你他媽的停止

 

“只要一個簽名就可以,” 他回答, 已經朝向相反的方向前進. “明天見, Bucky.” 沒有藉口.

 

Bucky咬唇微笑, “你說甚麼都好, 先生,” 他回應的方式極富暗示, 極其順從.  
然後他做了甚麼? 他剛剛在眨眼嗎? Steve說不清; 一切都發生太快了, Bucky轉頭大步走向樓梯.

他轉眼間就離開, 留下Steve想像Bucky看向他時有多麼溫順(又更恨自己一點了),  
母鹿般的眼睛, 順從又美麗, 吸吮他的陰莖時喚他先生. 他釋放了無意中憋住的一口氣;

皺眉轉身朝向相反的方向走去.

這該死的怎麼回事?

很好, 沒有回頭路了

 

Steve壓根忘了Bucky知道自己住哪裡; 猜想大概是因為自己住在這至少10年以上了.

事實是大部分他的學生知道他住哪裡, 這裡是佔地幅廣的居住區,  
大群孩子每年萬聖節過來為了不給糖就搗蛋. 很明顯青少年為了這種事拒絕長大.  
有些人不管年紀多大總是會來敲門要垃圾食物總讓他驚訝. 難道他們不該在家開派對或是有其他選擇?

不是說他縱容未成年人飲酒, 不過誰沒有年輕過呢? 而他絕對記得曾參加過一堆派對.

 

不幸地, 門鈴響起打開門發現是Bucky站在那還是讓他措手不及. Steve甚至沒有企圖隱藏他有多目瞪口呆;

只能手僵在門把上大睜雙眼, 眉頭蹙起.

 

“Bucky…? 你在幹…? 你怎麼知道我住這裡?” 他結巴, 還沒有意識到萬聖節這件事.

他以為Bucky會像去年一樣跟一群朋友來, 他不記得那年他裝扮的造型, 如果他有的話. 他鬆了口氣; 他不需要為此有任何異樣的感覺.

 

Bucky笑嘻嘻就像這是世界上最稀鬆平常之事. 他笑著說”嗯, 不給糖就搞蛋? 去年?

我打扮成歌劇魅影的角色, 記得嗎? 抱歉啊, 我應該帶著空棉被套喚起你的記憶?”

“為何你在這?” Steve突然問道.

他忍不住環顧四周尋找Bucky的朋友們; 擔心也許有人在看.

 

Bucky繼續說. “我帶了簽名過後的試卷給你.”

“難道不能等到明天嗎?”

 

Bucky的笑容稍逝當他再次聳肩.  
“大概不行, 實際上是我希望可以跟你談談關於家教這件事”

“我告訴過你在輔導員辦公室…”

“啊, 我知道”  
Bucky打斷, 意興闌珊揮揮手.  
“這也是我想談的內容.”

Steve應該在這裡就說不. 他有責任對此拒絕, 並且告訴他明天課堂再做討論(Steve在那也不會企圖做些蠢事).

可是Steve永遠是個不可救藥的樂天派; 總是想要助人為樂, 所以他嘆氣揉著眼睛點頭.

Steve不太確定為何Bucky突然不講話. 然後他輕笑問說, “你打算讓我在外面受凍整晚還是…?”

 

“噢, 抱歉,” Steve移動位置. 他並沒有明示讓Bucky進來, 但邀請仍然顯而易見.

Bucky彎身大步踏入, 而Steve皺眉視線緊盯他的每一步.  
好, 這沒甚麼大不了的. 他做得到…事情不會發生的.

他會確保兩人保持足夠的距離, 讓對話簡潔而有重點, 然後有禮貌地請Bucky離開.

 

他察覺到Bucky不管身處何處都讓自己感到很自在, 他的確就是這樣的人, 因為Bucky總是敞開自己像本打開的書;  
魅力十足又鮮活的人格特質讓每個人都不自覺靠近他. 所以他踢掉鞋逕自走向客廳, 就好像已經造訪過無數次,

Steve能做的只有嘆氣, 關上身後的門跟著他.

 

“哇, 老師! 誰說老師在校外沒有自己的生活?”Bucky眼睛掃過Steve掛在牆上裱框的海報而張嘴驚嘆; 興致盎然.

Steve總是對藝術充滿了興趣, 就像是漫畫和電影.  
他的牆壁當然掛滿歷年來的海報收藏品, 有些是從ebay上激烈的搶標到, 都是些經典恐怖片, 科幻, 或是動作片.  
Bucky注意到牆上有一張他在電視上看過的原版的蝙蝠俠海報, 當他說“多老派”時提醒了Steve不能讓Bucky在這逗留消磨時間.

他的行動僵硬當他駐足在沙發旁試著把對話導回正軌

 

“所以你對家教有甚麼問題?”

 

“哇喔, 圖真棒,” Bucky說, 就像沒聽到他講話.  
他帶有真正興趣飛快接近. Steve看著他瞇眼嘗試研究右下角潦草的簽名.  
Bucky看向他驚訝問出口, “你畫的?”

“對, 大學時期”

Steve回答嘆了口氣. “Bucky, 拜託. 為什麼你不想見那些家教們?”

Bucky聳肩, 繼續環顧客廳四周. Steve絕對是個他的學生們都想像不到的熱愛科幻和動漫的宅男.  
Bucky看起來像是找到世界上最有趣的事.

“他們不認識我, 先生,” Bucky如實回答. “不知道我的問題出在哪裡. 我對作業有困難, 事實上, 全都垃圾.

我會容易崩潰如果跟一個我不認識的人.”  
他的手指攀上Béla Lugosi’的德古拉的玻璃雕像, 喃喃說道, ”你認識我, 所以呢, 其實上我想要讓你教我…以這種方式讓我們更加緊密”

 

Steve的臉發熱. “這不是我在你學業表現上看到的,” 他提醒他, 試著在自己領土主導控制權.

“如果你在我上課時學到更多, 今天不會當掉.”

 

“哇!” Bucky大笑, 越過Steve朝向酒櫃跨步走去; 在Steve理解發生甚麼事前, Bucky拿起他的窖藏Gold Patrón 龍舌蘭檢視.

“從來沒想過你喝這麼烈的”  
他開玩笑說, 仍然把酒瓶抱在懷裡當他有興趣地看著其他酒. “我以為你只喝啤酒-嘿!”

 

Steve從他手中奪過酒瓶放回原位. “Bucky, 停止,” Steve語帶惱怒. 單手放在Bucky肩上把他推離自酒櫃.

“總之你太年輕不能喝酒; 我確定該死的不能讓你進我家.”

Bucky翻白眼嗤笑了聲, 不過還是不帶抵抗讓自己被推離開酒櫃; 回到客廳.  
”對, 我打賭你在我這年紀從來沒喝過酒.”

 

“我從來沒在我老師家喝酒, 而且我的成績不為此受影響,” Steve反擊.

就像他可能需要提醒自己年紀有多大, 兩者都是個艱難的現實, 但也是令人陶醉的, 這不僅是個該死的難題.  
他再度嘆氣當Bucky現在注意到Steve的音響, 雀躍移步過去打開它.

Steve試著得到Bucky注意力藉著重複叫他名字, 但是Bucky不予理會且轉到收音機頻道,

直到他找到喜歡的Z100, 這節目專門撥放流行樂排行榜.  
不幸的是, 這幾天排行榜基本上常駐’夜店音樂’…代表低音重節拍, 你可以隨之搖擺臀部.

 

多像現在的Bucky

 

Steve的嘴因眼前景象瞬間發乾. 不僅是Bucky盡情狂舞或是…一開始他只是看著收音機點頭.

然後他回望Steve微笑, 當他隨興輕輕搖晃自己的臀部.  
如果Steve沒有留意到其中的暗示就算了, 但是操! 他就是注意到了, 他為此緊盯不放.

 

Bucky注意到. 大笑, 他走向Steve抓著他的手帶離收音機, 在Steve大腦尚未跟上身體前.  
“來啊, 跟我一起跳舞,” Bucky說, 再次扭動自己臀部. 這有點多餘,

因為很快他的手就移到Steve的腰上讓兩人腰胯緊貼, 開始抵著Steve輕搖.

 

Steve眼睛幾乎暴起, 這立即的接觸已經足夠讓他在牛仔褲裡發硬, 而Bucky眼中滿溢著歡笑與惡作劇.

他感覺到Steve的勃起了嗎? 噢, 操! 抬起他的手, 我不會碰你了; 我不碰你, 你瞧瞧?? Steve試著後退.

 

"Bucky--"

 

“來嘛, 這只是支舞. 沒甚麼大不了的.” Bucky大笑回應之, 讓兩人身體再度貼合.

他的臀部緊壓在Steve檔部小小的旋轉, 下一秒, Steve迸出一聲無聲的喘息.  
“Buck-等等, 不, 好了, 夠了!”

 

這次他確保完全離開Bucky的掌握夠遠, 再次在兩人間設下距離. 他的呼吸漸漸濁重,  
這孩子難道不知道他們不該做這種事嗎? 難道Bucky看不出來對其他人來說是大錯特錯嗎?

他期待Bucky因為Steve明顯的拒絕感到受傷.(他有嗎? 這視為”拒絕”他嗎?)

 

…Steve真心想推開他嗎…?

 

Bucky一點也看不出來受挫, 相對地, 他看著Steve就像可以看穿他的防衛.

站在原地迎視Steve的目光然後輕描淡寫慢慢說, “你知道我也上過健康教育課, 對嗎?  
我們剛結束性與生殖, 安全性行為的重要性, 當肉體亢奮時的化學作用, 都是些生物相關知識…

你知道我從學到了甚麼新知嗎? 當你興奮時瞳孔會變大.”

 

如果Steve打算反駁相反的觀點, 沒有比現在還要更好的時機.

除了當他理解Bucky話中的暗示, 然後他喉嚨突然發緊. 所以能做的只有吞嚥.  
Bucky咬唇, 眼神看起來明顯變暗. 他的音調好似稍稍下沉帶有濃厚的覺醒意味, 他建議似的補充,

“你的瞳孔? 操, 大到可以看到全部.”

 

他慢步走向Steve, 就像給對方再次逃離自己的機會 Steve臆測Bucky根本知道自己沒有逃跑的念頭. 自己應該逃的不是嗎?  
但他的腳如同釘在地板無法移動, 來自Bucky的引力讓他無處可逃. 他能做的只有後退數呎, 直到腿撞到沙發.

Bucky不帶一絲羞赧上下檢視他, 直到他的胸膛幾乎壓上Steve的.  
他們的距離是如此接近以致Bucky的鼻尖幾乎碰到Steve的鼻端, 尚有空間讓Bucky透過睫羽仰視他,

這遠遠還不夠, Steve所有想做的是抬起下顎親吻他. 心跳如擂鼓般.

 

“那我的呢?” Bucky呢喃低語. “我的瞳孔有多大?”

 

一團混亂. 只剩一圈細環鑲在他的虹膜上. Steve回顧, 這已經超出他能理解, 他想要回應但只能張口不發一語.

他希望Bucky在音樂中聽不到他顫抖的呼吸.  
Bucky看著他就像一道饗宴; 他不再笑了, 凝視傳達…我想你把我操進地板. 沒有其他選項了.  
Bucky不發一言手滑進他的羊毛衫內, 大拇指輕刷過白色襯衫沿著下滑直到手掌觸摸到年長男人的肩膀.

他引導Steve坐下. 他們毫不動搖的視線接觸就像催眠般, Bucky帶有熱度和強烈的凝視…

Steve讓自己不帶抵抗倒進沙發. 現在該他上望著Bucky, 從這個角度看起來Bucky遠比實際年紀超齡.  
但他不是, 僅僅是他多樣性格中的一面再度顯現在表情上, 一個美好, 冰冷的現實.

Steve得在他無法回頭前終止這一切…像是脫掉Bucky褲子然後對他學生口交抑或是…

 

他張口欲言但完全沒計畫要說些甚麼. Bucky傾身向前讓Steve再次失去說話的能力;  
當Bucky單手壓在Steve頭側讓他的唇能挑逗輕刷過對方的, Steve只能把自己使力更靠向身後的沙發墊上.

“只是看, ”

他呢喃低語已幾乎聽不見的音量.

“你被允許看著我…”

 

直起身後仰, Bucky雙手交叉把黑色V領T-shrit拉過頭頂, 使得頭髮略顯澎亂, 但這不是Steve關心的.

Bucky身材高挑外型精瘦, Steve意外看到Bucky身上的腹肌,  
他的確比在鬆垮的上衣遮掩下還要有肌肉, 也擁有不錯的肱二頭肌. 他總是掛著的狗牌垂落在胸前纏繞著.

Steve現在完全硬了.

 

Bucky把脫下來的衣服甩到一旁, 隨著收音機撥出的音樂再次搖晃著臀部.

好似他對Steve火熱的凝視永不停止, 從不眨眼, 絕不停止他那緩慢勾人的舞;  
陶醉在他吸引Steve全副注意力的姿態. Steve無法撇開視線儘管他想要. Bucky令人驚艷; 把Steve最黑暗的幻想盡數勾拉而出.  
Bucky就在這當他渴求, 而Steve知道這結尾會讓他萬劫不復, 可是Bucky搖擺身體是如此美妙絕倫, 所以讓Steve開始完全不在意.

 

“我知道上課時你在看我,” Bucky嗓音如同天鵝絨. 雙手側放在Steve胸膛上, 轉動頸脖讓手指纏繞著Steve髮絲.  
“你假裝自己沒有, 可我看到了. 你怎能期望我專心上課當你看著我呢?”

 

“Bucky…”我們不能這樣做, 我們不該, Steve再次喪失說話的能力在這最不合時宜的時刻.

 

“幾個月前開始吧…沒辦法確切指出正確時間, 可是…我夢到. 我在你的桌上被彎折狠操,

你的手掩住我的嘴所以沒人聽到我在尖叫你的名字,”他繼續說,  
深深吸入口氣後咬著他豐厚的下唇, 清晰回憶起腦海中影像. “所以每次你看著我, 這就是我所想的一切, 先生.  
儘管這只是愚蠢的校園暗戀…一些在我腦海中的幻想…直到我開始留意你在我身邊會臉紅”

Steve大口吞嚥否認一切, 他告訴自己不可以. 可實際上發生了, 即使他曾大力嘗試阻止這一切.

 

“你厭惡自己, ” Bucky喃喃直指重點. 他的手指直向緊身牛仔褲的腰線…打開鈕扣然後緩緩拉下拉鍊…

”你不該渴求我…我是你不該擁有:  
年輕…玷汙…你不能沾惹的鮮肉…不能說我責怪你, 就像…夏娃偷嚐禁果, 對嗎? 禁果嘗起來如此美味當不被允許時… ”

 

他的手不知不覺撫上靠向內股的堅硬突起的輪廓, Bucky的呼吸. 他的眼瞼顫抖得閉上僅僅一秒鐘, Steve喘息濃重;  
仍然不知道視線要往哪擺. 因為Bucky手掌在他勃起上該死的滑動, 可他的臉看起來是那麼罪惡的熱辣.

 

“與論告訴你這是錯的, ” Bucky絮絮多語, 再次睜開沉重的眼瞼. 他開始挑逗把牛仔褲自臀部褪下.

“不過如果是我也想要呢? 先生, 我不是孩子了.  
我知道你也許還是如此認為, 可是我人生經歷多過許多’成人’…我大到足夠分辨甚麼事我想要的和我要做…”

 

在他脫下牛仔褲踢向一邊前拉下襪子. 身上僅剩一條黑色底褲; 發硬的陰莖把布料撐起明顯的形狀.

Steve極想伸手碰觸, 他的雙手固定在身體兩側, 強迫自己握拳抑止衝動.  
一抹小小的愛慕的微笑漾開在Bucky唇上, 當他留意到Steve在多努力掙扎.

 

“別擔心, 你不會違背任何法律的,”

Steve視線完全膠著在Bucky對他單膝跪地, 然後伸手抓著沙發背後, 另條長腿跨坐在Steve大腿上,  
迅速前靠將他禁錮在懷中. Bucky聞起來就像香菸和體香劑. 直衝Steve腦門讓他把持不住.

Bucky慢慢伸手扶著Steve臉頰單側. 他足夠靠近以能用自己的唇挑逗Steve的, 不算是真正的吻, 但也夠讓Steve顫抖不已.

 

“別擔心, Steve…”

Bucky低語.

”我已經超過法定年紀了…我查過了…"

 

Steve視線與Bucky的膠著. 他看起來就如感覺般的無助. 現在他就如同陷入泥沼,他可以喊停.

他遠比Bucky來得強壯, 他可以把他從腿上趕下來然後命令他離開.

 

事實上, 他甚麼都不想做, 不論多少次他試著提醒他們所為是錯誤的

“你想的話可以碰我,”

“或是要我停下來, 叫我住手而我會離開, 現在, 我也不會告訴第三者. 你不必擔心失去工作或是我的雙親發現. 你允許說不”

“這不對…”

這是Steve絞盡腦汁僅能說出口. 如同耳語般小聲.

“生命中最甜美愉悅的事通常都是錯誤的”

“Buck…”

 

“你在叫我停止嗎?”

這是個嚴肅的問題; 當然, Bucky眼中燃起的慾望一點也不酷, 但用Steve的說法Bucky根本他媽的不在乎這, 真是該死,

他們的角色顛倒, Bucky身為試著確保Steve的意願的人.  
這有多荒謬? 這是Steve的機會, Bucky讓他容易脫身.

Steve可以拒絕, Bucky保證他會離開而他們再也不會再次提及.

 

在此刻Steve理解自己不會採取任何行動, 因為Bucky完全顛覆他的價值觀.

取而代之, 他極輕搖了搖頭.  
Bucky的唇角漾起一抹微笑; Steve極欲吸吮的舌尖就在那輕啟的唇間. 他只能緊咬牙關

“你在緊張,”

Bucky柔聲低語, 輕笑著說.

“我喜歡這個, 你想要碰我但不知道從何下手. 沒問題的, 你沒做錯甚麼. 這就只是屬於我倆的小秘密…”

Steve變得僵硬當Bucky單手伸進兩人之間去感覺Steve的檔部. 手掌壓向他老二粗壯的輪廓而後本能擠壓.  
Steve皺眉喘著粗氣, Bucky雙眼因驚訝大睜, 綻開大大笑容

“也許沒那麼緊張?” 挑逗著Steve.

Bucky手放在他的陰莖上而Steve大聲驚呼, 眉頭仍然緊皺. 兩人的雙唇僅僅咫尺之間.

一聲短促的喘息自Bucky喉中迸出, 突然間兩人全心全意接吻.  
Steve單手抓著Bucky臀部另隻手扶著Bucky後腦.調整角度咬嚙糾纏彼此的舌尖.

 

他感到Bucky隔著他的褲子揉捏, 身體開始抵著他的腿根處廝磨, 靠在他自己的手…就像他不能控制自己.

Steve粗喘當他迎向Bucky帶有相同意圖的每個吻,  
感覺就像橫跨兩人間的堤防剛剛被沖刷而走. 不間斷的喉音從Bucky嘴中流洩而出, 就像這是他世上最心愛的寶物.  
Bucky感覺是如此巨大, 可在他手中又是不堪一握. 他該死發現是如此情欲高漲, 可他想要他, 老天, 他想要.

 

在拉開Steve的襯衫前在Bucky充滿佔有慾吻了Steve數秒, 手握衣角用力拉到Steve胸腹間以宣告他想要的.

所以Steve拉直身體以便讓他脫掉羊毛衫和貼身T-shirt.  
他看著Bucky的臉. 他感覺到張開的手按在胸間硬推他進沙發靠墊, 所以Bucky可以看得更清楚

 

Steve渾身都是堅硬的肌肉, 因為前些年辛苦的鍛鍊所致. 因為工作的環境使然, 一身的肌肉隱藏在得體的服飾下, 沒人知道.  
這就是為什麼這幾年學生們為他的穿著取個有點滑稽的綽號, 開玩笑說是’老頭裝’. 因為他總穿著各式羊毛衫, V領毛衣.  
其中一名教科學的老師則因此稱呼他’資深Steve’

所以這大概是Bucky曾經希望但不曾預料在Steve的長袖襯衫下隱藏的: 刺青.  
數行引述的字句在鎖骨之下, 過世的朋友名字刺在肋骨處, 還有佈滿在手臂內側和肱二頭肌上的刺青.

Bucky在吐息間嚥下驚呼和詛咒. 這讓Steve感到滿滿的自豪.

 

“操, Steve…你他媽的到底是誰? 刺青…腹肌…我是不是會在哪邊找到穿環?”

Steve笑著, 坐立不安喘息而又緊張. “不, 沒有穿環,” 他重覆.

Bucky手在Steve胸膛上肆意滑動, Steve視線顫抖不已, 頭後仰靠墊伴隨著一聲嘆息.

保持挺身, 放鬆不帶控制地握住Bucky的臀部.

 

“你看起來就像春夢中出現的雕像,” Bucky喃喃自語. “天啊, 你真他媽的熱辣….”

他的唇渴望急切重返Steve的, Steve只是啟唇讓Bucky直接吸吮而稍稍取得主控權.

現在Bucky的手已不在原處, 他讓自己往下磨蹭Steve周身以讓兩人間的接觸恰當好處.  
Bucky的嗚咽聲帶點顫抖. 他們嘗起來就像Bucky般甜美; 在Steve身上遊走讓他感覺周身血脈賁張.

當他開始以喘息回應, 並且扭動腰臀上抬迎向Bucky的, Bucky在接吻間嘶聲,

“你想要我嗎?” 他只能回應, “對”

 

Bucky打斷親吻, 發出舔吻聲唇移到Steve的喉間. Steve的感官現在過載,

所以他只能頭後仰些許, 當Bucky在他肌膚上輕咬時再度呻吟出聲.  
他抓著Bucky更緊, 但也飛快出聲, “沒有痕跡…不能有…我沒辦法帶著吻痕上班.”

“嚴肅先生,” Bucky挑逗輕笑著; 舔過他最後咬嚙的部位. Steve為那美好的感覺嘆氣,

然後回應, “我是嚴肅, 這會讓我形象大糟. 一點也不專業.”

 

“告訴他們是你女友做的,”

Bucky喃喃自語, 親吻他的頸脖下方在另一側留下印記.

“操…我沒…對, 我沒女友…”

“他們知道嗎?”  
 

  
“嗯…我不知道…” 在害羞的輕笑中吐了口氣. “這段時間讓我沒辦法想這些事…”

“那麼這裡呢?” Bucky問, 沿著鎖骨下的刺青輕舔. “沒人會發現, 對嗎?” 只要你一直穿那些老爺爺衣服.

他咬著鎖骨處薄的肌膚換來Steve的抽氣. 他可以感覺Bucky靠在此處輕笑, 給他個小小, 探試性的輕吮.

Steve舔唇, 眼睛依然緊閉快速點頭說. “對, 好, 這邊可以.”

 

Bucky嘴用力吸吮的力道就像台該死的吸塵器, 在Steve鎖骨處留下完美的吸吮印記. 疼痛混合了疼痛與歡愉.

一分鐘內, 一抹華艷的紫紅色瘢痕烙印在皮膚上, 但Bucky不滿足與此.  
他鼻息粗重再增加其他四枚, 五枚吻痕, 散落在鎖骨間, 而Steve大概得扭頭往下才看得到.

 

當他的唇回到Steve耳畔悄然低語, 意圖讓自己聲音聽起來盡可能甜蜜稚嫩,

“我可以吸你的老二嗎? 先生”

 

Steve的嘴仍然大張, 眼睛半瞇神情呆滯, 當他轉頭迎向Bucky的凝視. 這個年輕男孩的嘴唇腫脹紅潤, 被Bucky舌尖掃過泛著水光.

而這絕對是Steve幻想中的其一情景…  
Bucky對他要求, 以現在的表情看著他…撇除這些骯髒的幻想, 在現實, Bucky母鹿般的眼睛, 這些都屬於Steve.

他點頭.

“真的嗎?” Bucky興奮的嘻笑說著.

 

“對, ” Steve飛快低語. Bucky快速爬下他的大腿以讓Steve脫下褲子.

他的手在發顫, 他是那麼該死的性慾高漲, 亟欲脫光自己衣服這點幾乎讓他感到羞辱.  
他可以聽到Bucky在笑, 然後他把牛仔褲脫到膝蓋處, Bucky笑聲停止當他第一眼看到Steve陰莖後.

 

Steve尺寸並不特別驚人, 比平均值稍大了些…不過他被稱讚過無數次他有根不錯的老二.  
有點自然上翹, 美好的粗壯硬度, Bucky往下看的神情就像發現到失落已久的該死亞特蘭提斯市, 在他彎腰發出呻吟前.

 

如字面上來說沒有前戲. Bucky只是輕托底部讓陰莖直豎, 所以他的舌頭可以平貼側面直舔而上, 然後含著龜頭緊閉雙唇逕直吸吮.  
立即的, 令人發狂的熱度和光滑. Bucky有過經驗因為吸他老二的方式就像個該死的專家, 這個想法讓Steve不理性的忌妒起來.  
現在整件事最錯誤的部分卻只更催化兩人間的熱度. 因為Bucky是對的…  
禁果嘗起來如此美味就因被禁止. 這是人類天性, 每個人內心中根深蒂固的衝突,

這讓人永遠渴望他們不被允許擁有的事物.

 

Steve也許不會為此事違背任何法律, 但他仍可能為此丟了工作, 也會毀了他的名聲.

有太多可能會一步皆錯如果有人察覺到.  
這太該死的偷偷摸摸, 而且老實說, 這是Steve這些年來有記憶做過最冒險的一件事. 這太可怕了, 他很糟, 噢, 老天,

對. Bucky該死的好, 可這就是他衷心渴求, 他們兩人都是.

 

他的手輕放在Bucky後腦杓, 感覺到Bucky以自己的步調上下移動而逐步把Steve陰莖深入喉間.  
他看著Bucky的側面, 他的臉頰…欣賞他的龜頭外緣每一次隨著他學生舌頭後滑, 而後Bucky臉頰因此凹陷而這一切是該死的美好.  
另一隻手自Bucky的裸背摸索而下直到手指觸碰到底褲邊緣.

 

Bucky的臀摸起來小巧, 但就像他其他的身體部分一樣精瘦  
Bucky熱情喘息當他感覺到Steve手撫摩自己的臉頰. 同時, 他的舌頭圈著Steve龜頭捲動,

引出Steve一陣咕噥聲且讓他用力捏著Bucky臀肉.  
他從來沒有跟一個男人如此親密, 見鬼, 他從來沒看過同志情色片,

可Bucky的臀部是如此完美而他想要做的是塞進自己的手指.

 

他揉捏了會兒, 當Bucky終於徹底放鬆自己開始對Steve做深喉, 他的嘴唇被唾液濡濕…直到Bucky的臉頰必定隱隱作疼.

可是這男孩抵著Steve的手不後退當他想Steve可能會停下.  
他的中指下滑到臀縫直到他感覺到Bucky窄小的後穴. 他輕輕按壓了下讓Bucky知道他接下來打算.

 

Bucky嘶聲, 興奮點頭然後讓Steve陰莖從他嘴中滑落. “好, 拜託, ” 他說, 語帶輕微嘶啞. “你之前做過嗎?”

 

“嗯…沒有, 實際上, 不算有.”

“對女孩指姦過, 對嗎?”

Steve臉發紅, 抽回放在Bucky背上的手好遮住臉.

“我三十了, Bucky, 你覺得呢?” 他不自在說著.

 

“那好, 基本上跟你之前做過得差不多, 只是得更慢些.” Bucky重覆, 同時湊身靠近他的緊身牛仔褲. 邊說話邊從口袋尋找某樣物品.  
突然他拉出幾小包潤滑液, 他扔掉其他留下一包放在他們前方的咖啡桌上, 讓Steve拿著.

 

“你要大量使用這個,” 他解釋, 拿著潤滑液輕晃.

“請不要告訴我你隨時都帶著這些東西,” Steve說, 語調中帶有一絲懇求.

他不知道該怎麼消化Bucky永遠都準備好自己這個想法…每次他坐在教室帶著捉狹的笑容看著Steve和視姦他.

“為何? 我跟別人在一起這個想法讓你忌妒嗎?” Bucky說, 回以一個俏皮笑容.

 

實際上, 之前Steve不曾有這個想法, 但現在他該死的有. 很明顯的Bucky只有說對Steve才有這些反應.  
因此Steve不打算告訴他像是,

“我不想要看到你跟別人在一起.”

(因為這不甘Steve的事, 而他也知道沒有這個權力) 忌妒一定像證據般閃耀在他眼中.  
這讓Bucky停下來, 靠近並臉上帶笑親吻Steve.

“放輕鬆, 先生, 只有你,” 他喃喃說. “因為我期待今晚跟你會發生甚麼才帶的”

“我可能已經說不,” Steve嘗試提醒他. “如果我說不呢?”

 

Bucky聳起單邊肩膀, 不過證據明擺在這, 因為他當再次親吻Steve, 後者立刻回吻, 再度融化在此刻.

“然後我會放手, 以後看你不會再那麼明顯了.” Bucky回應.  
“但我得誠實那讓我驚訝…我可以告訴你也想要我.”

他對Steve彈舌數秒; 咬著自己下唇然後把一包潤滑液塞到Steve手心.  
”所以你現在想要怎麼做? 嗯?”

“我…” Steve的視線從Bucky嘴移到潤滑液.

“我想要…”

“你想要…指姦我, 也許?“

Steve喘息. “對, 操…”

“嗯…你對這方面可真害羞…總是這樣呢? 還是只有對我? 我不在意, 我覺得這樣很可愛. 絕對不在意聽到汙言穢語從你美妙的嘴裏說出”

Steve回望他的眼睛, 困難吞嚥了口.

“我想要你再吸我的老二, 看看我可以放進多少根手指進你體內.”

Bucky的嘴大張, 笑容再次消失無蹤. Steve可以聽見空氣自他肺中急速擠出, 在他聽到Bucky呼氣,

“好, 操, 當然.”

兩人的嘴唇再次擠壓輾合, 然後熱切的吻落在Steve的身軀直到他的唇再度包覆Steve的勃起.

這次他吸吮的速度加快, 不耐煩顯露無遺.

撕開潤滑液包裝, Steve擠壓些許到他的兩指和大拇指上, 飛快搓揉起延展至光滑.

Bucky已經背對他拽下底褲, 足以清楚展現他甜蜜的小屁股.  
Steve再度用乾淨的手指壓著Bucky的後腦勺, 帶著呻吟向後倒下;

轉動眼睛當Bucky吸著他的龜頭用舌頭沿著柱體纏繞舔弄, 試著一次就吞入.

 

另隻手的手指感受Bucky的入口. 冰冷的潤滑液接觸到肌膚讓年輕男子不禁輕顫, 帶走他的輕笑, 而同樣也讓Steve呼吸漏拍.

“抱歉…”Steve滿懷歉意說道, 轉回視線.  
Bucky輕哼, “啊 天啊” 然後稍微調整臉的角度, 所以他可以張開眼睛向後窺視Steve.

他看起來是那麼該死的情色…從眼角凝望著Steve, 雙唇仍然半啟.  
嘴被Steve進出滑動的陰莖大大撐開, 再進…再出…

 

他的中指壓向Bucky的後穴. 小穴在他的碰觸下發顫, 這讓Steve的老二更發硬.  
只需要再稍稍撫弄鬆弛小穴讓Bucky適應後就可以盡可能深入他體內, 到他的第二指關節.

Steve從來沒有過如此感受, 女人當然更濕, 可Bucky體內是如此火熱纏繞著他.  
就像手套般如此契合收攏, 感覺該死的麻木, 好似Bucky的身體想要完美塑形他的形狀.

 

Steve不知道該如何在不把Bucky撕裂成兩半的情況下插入他整根陰莖, 不過他們可以想辦法的.

 

真該死…要操Bucky Barnes, 學生, 他的學生…青少年…這即將發生的事衝擊他不已.  
Steve不能思考這些細節太長時間, 因為當他的老二有一半在Bucky喉嚨裡很難感到罪惡感, 這個理由也夠讓他更有罪惡感.

可是要操Bucky這件事…操他的, 拜託…

Bucky還可以接受再一指, 事實上, 再多於兩指也沒問題. 然後第三. 已經過了差不多10分鐘,

所有Steve能做的是喘息和聽著Bucky發出該死的嗚咽聲當Steve做了讓他特別喜歡的. 最後他終於抓到手指的節奏

 

“真的?” Steve在粗喘間發問. “你確定嗎?”

“嗯, 嗯, ” Bucky飛快嘶聲回應, 盡可能點頭而不影響他的頭上下擺動.

上帝, 操…Steve又找到一包已打開只殘餘些許的潤滑液, 盡可能彎曲兩側用他的小指和大拇指塗抹在Bucky臀瓣上.

他喘息, 感受Bucky的內壁和看著他的小穴如何容納他的三指是兩件截然不同的事. 兩者融合一起是純粹的完美.

 

他把剩下的潤滑液塗抹在小穴和自己手指上, 然後擠壓空包裝, 用乾燥的手來開展Bucky的身體.

就像這樣, 他看著自己小心翼翼用小指前端和其餘的手指.  
Steve從來沒見過如此熱辣的景象. Bucky輕輕痙攣伴隨著哭泣. Steve停手擔心自己是不是哪裡做錯了, 也許意外傷到他.  
但Bucky只是起身讓Steve可以聽到他說話, “我很好...只是...嗯…感覺很棒…就這樣做…你覺得可以再轉動一點手腕嗎?”

 

不確定Bucky的意思的Steve好奇抬起眉頭然後緩慢轉動他的手指. Bucky喘息往後看他一眼.

抬起他的左手讓Steve可以看到. Bucky點頭然後演練他所指給Steve.  
大拇指上彎靠近手掌其它手指伸直就像Steve做的; 手掌向上. 然後翻轉手掌朝下.喔...Steve點頭示意, 所以Bucky放心回頭繼續埋向Steve胯下.  
Steve確認他足夠小心, 緩慢翻動手掌向下以便照著Bucky希望的方式指姦他.

Bucky的極限絕對是四根手指, 但他沒有要求Steve停止. Steve可以感覺Bucky在顫抖, 豆大的汗珠從脊柱和肩膀處不斷冒出.

Steve忍不住靠向前親吻bucky的臀部, 臀瓣…  
忍不住輕咬嘗到Bucky汗水中的鹹味…Bucky熱切緊張的喘息就像燃料般驅使Steve持續.  
Bucky向後舉起右手讓Steve看, 甚至他的嘴沒有從Steve陰莖上離開. 他相信Steve會看到. 四支手指併攏, 往手掌下壓.  
Bucky同時彎曲所有四指; 模擬像是抓撓的動作. 除非如果這是Bucky想要的…好吧, 他的確比Steve更清楚自己身體.

Steve開始在Bucky體內彎曲他的手指. 嘗試幾次後掌握適當的時機讓彎曲的手指挖掘進出Bucky的身體, 不過他學習很快.

不經意感到有東西觸到他指尖, Bucky突然劇烈抖動, 迸出破裂失聲的哭腔.

幾乎聽起來疼痛, 如此的激昂. Steve緊張抽出所有手指,  
Bucky突然加快口交的速度讓Steve不禁吼叫出聲…不間斷的快速低吟, 這些絕望的輕哼聲…嗯, 嗯…

刺激驅使Steve繼續先前的行為, 因為他是個熟知人體結構的該死的成年人, 理解到他撫摩到的是Bucky的前列腺.

有時候, Bucky開始幾近尖叫, 聲音沿著Steve老二悶悶傳出;  
就像Steve帶給他太多快感而沒有喘息的片刻, 過度刺激他. 所以Steve緩慢學習到甚麼是Bucky最喜歡的並且調整他的步調.

Bucky最喜歡的似乎是Steve戲弄他的前列腺直到大腿打顫, 更甚於實際上吸吮.喘氣和哭聲沿著環繞Steve勃起的口中洩出.  
然後Steve將會暫緩一會兒讓年輕男孩有機會冷靜些. 最後, Bucky喘息特別尖銳, 嘴離開焦急重複

 

”噢 操, Steve, Steve, 先生, 我快射了…該死的…嗯…!”

 

Steve要為此感謝, 因為他開始覺得感激起Bucky的服侍, 儘管他不擔心他沒辦法再為Bucky勃起一次(只是需要多一點時間)  
他不希望讓Bucky覺得有義務得吞下他的精液或是其他.

所以他仍然用他的手, 換得Bucky一聲困惑的聲音, 然後問,

“你想要…我是指, 你想要射到我嘴裡還是?”

Bucky輕笑幾乎近無聲, 推自己起身, 他回望Steve, 噢, 甜蜜仁慈的主…他的臉汗水津津;

整張臉發紅被汗水暈染得發亮. 嘴唇因吞嚥巨大柱狀物而發腫  
當他露齒而笑並且重複, “你曾經把別的男人老二放進嘴裡嗎?” 老師?

“不, ” Steve誠實回應. “你沒有回答我的問題”

給他個大大的笑容, Bucky點頭. “好, okay,” 當Steve抽回手指他嘟嚷了聲. 噢 操, Bucky的小穴現在鬆弛多了,

“你的深喉如何?”

Bucky突然問. Steve挑起單邊眉毛但沒有回應, 所以Bucky解釋,  
“我不是在開玩笑, 如果你對我口交而我射到你滿臉. 這會是個問題嗎?”

“不要深喉,” Steve篤定說. 他的視線已經落在Bucky的勃起. 那邊的膚色跟Steve永遠的蒼白比起來稍深了些,

不過, 哇噢, Bucky的尺寸也不小來著.  
看起來包皮還在; 前端已被前液弄濕得一蹋糊塗. “操, 你的陰莖真…”他聽到自己敬畏低語直到發現說出口.

 

Bucky大笑, 但是仍然耽溺在滿滿情慾中.  
所以Steve知道他就是不能破壞這一刻. 他感到Bucky手指纏繞他的頭髮, 指尖搔刮他的頭皮而讓Steve發顫.  
“從來沒有人說過’漂亮’,” Bucky承認, 他站的更靠近, 讓他的陰莖可以看得更清楚. 也許在你嘴裡會更美, 嗯?”

Steve咬唇然後握住Bucky的腰. 向前靠時張開下顎; 直到前端碰到他的下唇, 直到他的舌頭第一次嚐到前液的滋味.  
現在, Steve把整件事劃分開來, 他不知道確定是否有對其他男人做過這件事, 但他現在對Bucky口交.

他太專注在試著不要搞砸口交, 忍不住睜開眼當他聽到Bucky在他上方發出哽咽聲.

就像所有空氣重擊在他雙腿間, Bucky另隻手輕壓在他臉頰上, 大拇指輕撫太陽穴.  
但所有一切來的太快, 手掌緊握Steve的金髮. 而Bucky突然驚呼, “操”  
讓Steve繼續嘴裡的動作.

他沒有強迫Steve每次要把整根老二吞嚥進去, 僅僅只是在每次推進時微調角度. Bucky的臀部以一種快速急切的步調推動他的臀部.

明顯地, 他快高潮這件事不是在開玩笑.  
他毫不掩飾地喘氣和呻吟, 當Steve更用力閉上眼睛而破碎的呼氣聲自鼻腔竄出.

他覺得自己現在有點像是Bucky的娼婦, 而他從來沒有設想自己會如此喜歡.  
他得握住陰莖根部以防止射出, 只用他的嘴來習慣.

Bucky喘息聲帶點嘶吼直到他向後甩頭, 極盡可能深入直到達到高潮, 滿滿熱液射進Steve嘴裡.

Steve稍稍讓Bucky退出, 但隨後盡可能快速把精液都吞入腹中.  
想到他可以再含入, 他的頭緩慢淺淺上下移動, 不再吸吮因為他知道Bucky現在非常敏感, 只是輕舔他軟下來的陰莖.

 

“噢…操…”Bucky回過神而訝異驚呼. 然後他開始大笑, 後退以便碰到Steve的唇再引導他老師坐回沙發上.  
“還有精力嗎? 老頭?” 他輕快問道, 把他的底褲往後丟然後再次跨上Steve大腿. Steve畏縮, 表情痛苦.  
他在Bucky面前流露出虛弱的一面, 當猶豫如潮水般充盈他內心

Bucky理解到他的錯誤後立刻捧著Steve的臉低語親吻著他.

“嗨,” “嗨. 我很抱歉, 我不是故意這樣說的. 你又想太多了, 停止.” 另個吻;  
Bucky抵著他的唇呢喃, “停下來, 好嗎?” Steve起初沒有回吻仍然陷入困惑與不安, 直到Bucky再次吻他,

Bucky輕壓兩人的前額靠攏. 兩人同時睜開雙眼. “我告訴你過我不會告訴其他人.” Bucky再次承諾.  
“你沒做錯事. 我們不要管別人想法, 就像這樣單純享樂…除了我們之外, 不干其他人的事”

Steve企圖微笑但拙劣不堪, 自我調侃說. “有人曾經告訴你以這個年紀來說相當聰明嗎?”

Bucky真心笑著說. “是啊, 實際上…現在你還在想要離開, 還是打算操我?”

Steve的陰莖抵著他的小腹再度發顫, Bucky往下看然後親吻Steve的下顎, 向上舔吻直到耳際. “我可以騎乘位嗎? 我的牛仔褲裡有保險套.”

Steve只有稍微停止片刻, 但隨後他點頭, 他同樣也如Bucky般極渴望. Bucky迅速移動, 抓取新的潤滑劑和保險套, 擠出足夠的量以便塗抹Steve,  
他持續親吻Steve當他打開保險套套在Steve的勃起上. Bucky手支撐在椅背上當Steve固定好他的身體, Bucky開始緩緩下沉.

喘氣呻吟自兩人微微開啟的唇間溢出. Bucky看向Steve的肩膀當後者凝視他的臉. Bucky表情瞬間變化而且難以置信, 他的視線完全失焦,  
就像他在體位變換間恍神, 感覺Steve侵門踏入宣告自己在這片領域的所有權.  
綿長的, 幾乎無準備的細微呻吟自每個喘息間流瀉. 但他依然將Steve的勃起完整納入自己體內.

Bucky開始騎乘他, 現在換成Steve是毫無準備那方. 如果指姦Bucky令人興奮, 那一定得發明新字彙來描述他陰莖在Bucky體內的感覺.  
是跟所有人都這樣呢? 抑或是只有Bucky, 就像個完美的化身在各方面來說? 這絕對是Steve曾經感受到最緊緻的擠壓, 且讓他腦袋一片空白.

所有他感覺, 能聽到的, 能察覺皆虛無只有Bucky. 他已不再感受到稍早的罪惡感, Bucky帶走了一切. 他的手撫摸Bucky周身當Bucky用自己身體操他;  
握住他的大腿, 或是抱得更緊些, 或是單手撫觸他的肩頸後側. 當他覺得Bucky不再那麼敏感時, 對Bucky手淫. 盡他所能讓手跟上Bucky在他身上律動的節奏.

絕大多數兩人間只有粗重的喘息, 不成聲的呻吟或是詛咒聲, 但是當Bucky大聲呻吟. 讓Steve感激當初幾年前他選擇這獨棟房子,

而不是原先計畫的公寓. 他不敢想像會跟多少鄰人對上眼.  
有時候, 當Bucky吞吐著Steve勃起, 這讓Steve感覺連如何眨眼都忘了, Steve希望現在Bucky腦海中在想甚麼.

他們在同一個體位停留一陣子, 有時候, Steve抓握Bucky的臀部變化點花樣, 當他直起身已抬起年輕男孩,

然後臀部離開沙發開始快而深操進Bucky體內.  
Bucky緊抓沙發指節泛白而後背彎曲, 他的灰色眼眸緊閉喊叫出聲, 一抹神智迷濛的微笑自絕美的臉蛋漾開.

Bucky抵著他再次廝磨; 旋轉他的臀部說, “也用手指插我…”

 

Steve甚至沒聽過這檔事. 他從來沒在做愛過程中指姦女伴, 但是Bucky語調是如此渴望, Steve只好誓死聽從給予Bucky想要的.  
所以他的乾淨手指移到Bucky唇畔, 帶有驚奇看著Bucky舔濕他的食指和中指, 然後伸到Bucky身後.  
不可置信地感覺他的老二在Bucky體內進出幾乎讓他失控, 但是幾個深呼吸後並懇求Bucky慢一點後,

 

你可以想像Steve剛給了Bucky至高無上的快感, 當他先推進一指入Bucky的身體而後兩指. 這對Steve來說是有點尷尬的時刻因為從來沒做過,

可是一旦他習慣手指滑入進出, 環繞Bucky內壁的陰莖也受到起伏擠壓.  
Steve猜想他如何繼續活下去如果再也嘗不到這滋味. 現在Bucky的呻吟加快, Steve忍不住隨之洩出相同的呻吟.

 

“你可以操我嗎?”

Bucky最後還是問了. 他眼睛仍然閉著, 無法抑止自己身體上下竄動, 不停說話.

“就像, 我指是…真正的操我. 想要…感覺…啊!”

他再度拱背, 這男孩真的是上帝的傑作, 操…

”先生…先生…想要被你真正的填滿…喔…求求你, 我會很乖…我會盡全力的只要你願意給我”

 

Steve已經不會再為此害羞了,  
事實上是, 他要他在床上閉嘴. 只先要解決此事, 然後他可以再回頭處理.

“你想要我操你?” 他回應以粗嘎的喘息聲.

“對…”

“你會讓我自豪你可愛的小屁股如我希望努力嗎? 嗯?”

Bucky 嘴張開更大, 睜開雙眼讓他能快速轉動眼睛又立即閉上, 當Steve用力抓住他奮力挺進他體內再退出.

“對! 操! 沒錯!” Bucky大叫. Steve拉他起來, 送上濃烈淫穢的吻, 唇瓣相貼力道猛烈到讓牙齒互嗑.

然後Steve輕拍Bucky臀部下令, “到桌上”

Bucky點頭, 專心完成這個指令, 並且採取他必須遵守的行動. 離開Steve的大腿小腹下壓趴伏在咖啡桌上.  
Steve粗略擼了自已陰莖數次後, 移到腳步走到Bucky身後.

“抬高臀部,”

第二個指令. Bucky興奮輕喘, 用前臂支撐自己體重然後盡可能伸直腿, 以便能高高抬起臀部.

Steve張開手扶在Bucky背上以便指引自己陰莖進入Bucky身後的小穴. 幾乎毫不費力地滑進, 但Bucky故意縮緊內壁讓他感覺更好.  
當Steve再次充盈Bucky時, 雙方發出寬慰的嘆息聲. Steve隨之在Bucky體內開始衝刺並盡情享用身下的身體.

Bucky先前的喘息聲無法跟他現在發出的聲音相提並論, 明顯沉溺在情潮中; 甜美又粗礪…

想要感覺體內硬物的每一吋, 所以疼痛能提醒他直到下周. Steve渴求這.  
立刻馬上, 他唯一的目標是確保明天, 後天, 和之後的時間, Bucky將不舒服坐在椅子上當他每次看向自己老師, 他會記得的, 他在這裡, 而這想法讓他硬得不得了.

“老天, 你感覺真他媽的好,” Steve自緊咬的牙關迸出字句. 他的手仍然下壓Bucky的背; 嬰兒藍的雙眼從Bucky左右搖晃的頭顱到為他開啟的密處來回巡視

“拉我的頭髮,” Bucky懇求.

Steve抓著Bucky頭髮讓他的頭猛力後仰, 一聲破碎的倒抽氣從Bucky肺部擠出. 這讓他在Steve的掌握下不可思議彎曲.

他讓Bucky維持這種姿勢一段時間, 以自己手中的髮束為支點當他推壤Bucky的身體迎向自己殘忍的推進.

“你喜歡這個?” Steve說

”對…”

“每次在我課堂你都幻想這事嗎?”

 

Bucky的髮絲自他手中滑落, 輕推他的雙腿併合以增加摩擦的快感當他重新抓握住Bucky的腰.

他驟然減慢速度, 取而代之的是加強一次次的挺進, 盡可能深深契入Bucky體內.  
他的髖部用力撞擊Bucky臀部讓後者愉悅的狂喊.

“這就是你每天晚上操自己的方式嗎?”

“喔天啊…操…”Bucky對自己無聲呻吟

右手漫無目的在桌上揮舞著; 有時抓住桌角或是其他東西, 手掌緊握成拳以當他感覺極興奮時可以敲打桌面.

Steve看著他再次點頭.

“是的…是的先生…”

“你被別人操的時候曾經想著我嗎?”

“是…對…”

 

Steve再度感到怒火自內心燃起. 公平來說, 是他開啟這個話題. 答案可能是雙刃劍, 換句話來說,

他在心中描繪的畫面為Bucky為其他人如此呻吟並展開身體, 這讓Steve怒火中燒.  
不過另一方面, 如果Bucky總是想著他…Steve繼續問,

“其他人操你時會想要叫我的名字嗎?”

“操! 噢., 操對…有次差點就說出口…”

Bucky輕笑但瞬間轉為哭泣當Steve為他的坦白而呻吟, 而後整根沒入他體內;

臀緊壓向對方的所以Steve能像把自己雙囊撞進體內深處般用力衝撞.  
Steve還不能完全理解他在Bucky體內的感覺有多美妙. 他讓自己放空約略半分鐘而後完全退出.

Bucky嘟囔了聲, 好奇看了他一眼.

 

Steve的臉朝向沙發.

“你介意如果回到沙發上嗎? 我想要看著你…我是說, 如果你可以的話.”

“好” Bucky說, 再次回以絕美的笑靨.

這讓Steve心跳狂馳胃部扭轉, 大概只是腦內啡和化學反應作用吧, 必須是這樣.  
Bucky沉入沙發按照Steve的要求橫躺. 接下來, Steve定身在Bucky腿間沉下身體以便能在每次挺進時親吻Bucky.  
他熱愛在做愛時接吻; 這不須一定得浪漫多情, 但他喜歡親密行為, 儘管只是調情的成分.

 

Bucky似乎不在意, 他手臂環繞Steve頸脖把他摟近自己, 他們做愛時輕柔的呻吟自Bucky唇畔溢出.

Steve訝異當Bucky說他想要以這個姿勢結束;  
他不在意Steve想要嘗試多少種體位, 只要Steve能一直操他直到感覺自己的高潮接近.

“當快射精時我喜歡接吻,” Bucky解釋. Steve困難地吞嚥…開心, 大口吸氣而後點頭.

 

他鍾愛這個體位有許多理由…除了可以隨時在他想要時品嘗Bucky的唇之外,

他喜歡Bucky緊抱他的方式當Steve的臉埋入他的肩頸處.  
他喜歡Bucky的嘴唇只是輕倚在Steve耳畔輕語呢喃他想要的…用力一點…慢一點…再快一點…就是這…就這樣做, Steve.

而他尤其喜愛當他觸及到Bucky的前列腺, 他的手會充滿感謝之情般飛快抓向他的臀部.

 

Steve直起身以便舉高Bucky雙腿, 讓他的小腿肚在他手臂晃動, 所以當他俯身再次親吻Bucky, 他的身體輕微彎曲臀部離開沙發.

只要挺進幾次Bucky就會突然大聲喘氣並且靠著他僵直身體.  
Steve得意地笑, 這不需要性愛老手才會知道, 邏輯上來說, 只要找到前列腺的位置.

這種體位可以確保Steve操進的角度正確撞擊到這點.

 

每當他的老二埋進Bucky, 撞擊讓Bucky神情恍惚. Steve希望從來沒有人如此待他; 美妙地操他, 讓他如身處極樂.

他想要Bucky餘生都能記住這些, 因為他知道他會.

Bucky喘息聲隨著每次插入洩出, 哭出聲來, 尖叫. 對Steve而言有如該死的天籟, 而這也是他衷心所盼…

讓Bucky感覺如此, 他祈願能永遠不停止.

 

Bucky在他身下扭動; 雙手揮舞就像他先前在咖啡桌上般. 從沙發當他試著抓住甚麼, 或是拍打Steve肌膚當他突然挺入坎進.  
Steve無法停止凝視他的臉, 但Bucky似乎對自己目前樣貌一無所知, 他的灰色眼眸大睜, 雙頰興奮泛紅, 看起來全然為Steve癡迷.

Steve可以感覺Bucky圍繞他的內壁開始痙攣…輕微的抽動讓他知道Bucky瀕臨崩潰, 他即將高潮了…

Steve想要主宰他到達終點.  
熾熱的空氣撲面而來隨著Bucky聲聲欲致他而聾的呻吟, 直到他的手指突然戳刺進Steve的臀部, 而另隻手幾乎近狂亂攀抓他的二頭肌

 

“喔天啊, 先生…Steve, 我快射了, 為了你快射了, 喔, 該死”

他快速喘息, 把所有事物以自己方式融合一起程自己的話語.

 

“天啊, 求求你, 叫我’小男孩’”

Steve可以讓下沉慢些, 他還沒那麼快高潮, 他只想讓Bucky先射精, 滿滿濺在他的老二和Bucky小腹上.  
所以他將年輕男子的頭以粗曠的吻固定在沙發墊上, 兩人額頭保持著距離所以他可以凝視下望Bucky的眼睛.

“你會為我高潮嗎? 小男孩,” 他喉音低沉地要求.

Bucky鼻翼闔動. 他沒有眨眼, 視線仍然膠著在對方身上; 只是抽氣,

 

“是的…先生…”

“你會為我而一蹋糊塗, 小男孩?”

“是的, 先生…”

“為我射出來, Buck.”

“喔…先生…”

“噢. 天啊…Bucky, 為我高潮, 寶貝….”

“操…操, Steve…喔…噢! 我的天啊!”

 

Bucky 頭後仰進沙發墊中而後終於閉上雙眼. 繃緊身體, Steve從來沒有像此感覺, 下一瞬間, 他的嘴張開但沒有聲音發出.

而後Steve可以感覺精液噴灑在他小腹上, 一聲狂喜幸福的喊叫從男孩嘴裡迸出,  
他開始渾身顫抖當高潮來臨. 傾斜他的下顎, 推著Steve索取他承諾的吻, 而Steve早已傾身迎接Bucky的唇.

 

他們的唇相遇而Bucky上氣不接下氣的啜泣自唇間竄出, 時間沒有持續很久, 很快地Steve靜靜的抽咽聲渡進Bucky嘴裡當兩人舌尖交纏…

保險套立刻被射滿, 他已經記不得好久沒有如此猛烈的高潮.  
他喘息著, Steve射精的現實只是讓Bucky更熱情地吻他. Steve無法控制再次啜泣; 在接吻間低語著”Bucky”,

而Bucky僅是嘆出一聲溫柔的喘息, 吸吮Steve下唇含進嘴裡已讓他可以輕咬.

 

在他所有的日常訓練中, Steve覺得自己就好像跑了一場10小時的馬拉松, 他的高潮平復後.

他的身體感覺極無力而僅能做只是不要把所有重量都壓在Bucky身上當他嘗試找回呼吸.  
Bucky支撐著Steve, 甚至鼓勵他1~2分鐘後再拔出來, 所以Steve可以更舒適頭枕在自己胸膛上.

Steve絲毫不在乎攤在Bucky身上的自己一團糟. 跟他在一起的感覺很好, 就像是…

 

數分鐘過後, 兩人都從彼此的高亢情緒漸漸平復. Steve凝望前方, 每秒流逝都讓他更加清醒, 稍早發生的現實讓他不得面對.  
大概對Bucky也是, 他也可以察覺到輕微的變化. 可是Bucky沒有停下在Steve髮間撫弄的手指, Steve不打算停止享受這放鬆的一刻

 

20分鐘過後兩人都不發一語後, 他首先打斷寂靜. 他的聲音如此柔軟, 平靜…誠實的坦誠.

“我不知道這算甚麼…”

停頓, 然後Bucky輕聲回覆“我也是…”

 

Steve保持前視, 思考有成千上萬的方法他可以解決這狀況, 可是現在, 他感覺如此平和.

之前整個情況讓他非常緊張, 可是一但他允許Bucky, Bucky甚麼也沒作但撫慰了他.

 

“可是我喜歡 ” 他承認

他可以聽見Bucky的回應的聲音帶著笑聲, “那我也是”

但這仍然是錯的…

 

“你要告訴我說我們絕對不會再做一次, 對嗎?”

“我不知道,” Steve坦承.

“可以幫我個忙嗎?”

Bucky問道. Steve輕哼而轉頭所以他的下巴可以靠在Bucky胸膛上, 看向他的臉. Bucky給他一抹鼓勵的微笑.

 

“先想想看? 不要太快做任何倉卒的決定直到你考慮過所有可能性?

因為…我是說, 我得到快樂, 我喜歡這件事, 我知道你也是.”

“我會,” Steve迅速同意

“就是不要太快畫下休止符如果你不得不. 就…告訴我你會考慮, 好嗎?”

 

Steve深呼吸, 咬著口腔內側後給了一個微不可見的點頭. “好”

“很好. 如果你不介意, 我可以在離開前小睡片刻嗎? 你累壞我了,” Bucky說, 微笑轉為露齒而笑

Steve回笑. “這就是你叫我老頭的結果.”

“很好, 那我得更常這樣叫你”

 

Steve的笑容動搖, 但他強迫自己保持笑容,  
當他溫柔勸誘Bucky,

”閉上眼睛, 一小時後我叫醒你”

他放棄離開當他感覺Bucky收緊摟抱他的手臂, 把他留在原位, “待著, 不要錯過接下最有趣的部份”  
他開玩笑, 眼睛已經闔上. 他真的聽起來精疲力竭.

“我會壓傷你.” Steve說

Bucky懶懶地搖頭. “嗯, 你很好, 很舒適. 跟我一起閉上眼睛…就幾分鐘?

世界還是照常運轉就算我們發生關係…你需要學如何放輕鬆…”

 

“他已經進入夢鄉. Steve試著不要打擾他, 當他摸黑探向沙發背後摸索到放在老位置的毯子, 抖開裹住兩人.

Steve看著Bucky一會兒, 忍不住在他頸脖處落下一吻. Bucky微笑.

“嚴肅先生…” 他喃喃

 

“噓,Buck…乖乖睡覺…”

Steve轉頭枕在Bucky胸口. 他知道Bucky只想要Steve盡可能讓腦袋休息一會, 可他就是忍不住思考.

他想讓大腦放空就摟著Bucky一小時…  
他思考跳躍到如果今晚如果是在床上佔有Bucky呢? 然後譴責自己反覆質問剛剛他所做的行為;

不帶任何悔恨接受自己沒有拒絕讓事情發生, 然後重複以上過程一次次…他懷疑明天要怎麼在課堂上面對Bucky.

 

結論是現在他完全不知道該怎麼辦. 他讓自己陷入該死的複雜情況

也許最好的解決方式, 就像他告訴Bucky的, 給他點時間消化…在事情明朗前不要倉促做任何決定.

 

嘆氣, 閉上雙眼希望自己能夠像Bucky般輕易入睡


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CH2-1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原文動輒一章快2萬字, 不管翻譯或是閱讀都頗吃力. 故採約3000字英文為一單位更新.

“一顆蘋果？” Steve驚訝地脫口而出。

正要準備開始上課， 他沒有預期Bucky會從眾多學生之中穿越而過到他的桌前， 只是為了遞給他一顆閃亮的紅色水果。

最後一次有人這樣對他做是… 20世紀的60年代？

 

這個舉動倘若不是來自 _Bucky_ 的話， 的確可以堪稱貼心。

而且每當Bucky著手進行某些事…只要是跟Steve有關的 _任何事_ ， 他會挑明讓他的動機變得毫不正當。

所以Steve小心翼翼地盯著這顆水果看， 然後挑起了眉毛， 嬰兒藍的雙眼往上晀望著Bucky的臉， 搜尋著某種線索。

 

可是Bucky這次沒有以慣常的誘惑姿態來包裝修飾。 他沒有露出別有深意的笑容， 他的眼睛也沒有閃過平素會有的淘氣捉狹神氣。

事實上， 他的神情看起來完美無缺的矜持安分。 前一夜， 兩人互擁在彼此的臂膀間…Steve讓Bucky尖聲嘶叫並且射在兩人的身體上。

Bucky懇求Steve喚他該死的’小男孩’， 而Steve謹遵要求。

當他枕在男孩的胸膛上時他從未闔眼小睡片刻， 不過Bucky就如他所說， 無聲熟睡直到一個小時後Steve喚他起床。

 

Steve曾經想過事情會變得尷尬不已; Bucky醒來後會後悔自己的決定嗎？

然而黑髮男子只是睡眼惺忪地拉過他的老師送上懶洋洋的一吻， 再起身清潔他身上覆滿高潮殘跡的肌膚。

從他起床到重新穿上衣服的時間不到20分鐘， 然後往夜色中走去。

Bucky的確不讓他倆彼此間有不舒服的氛圍存在， 他的表現如常…

可是Steve移動的方式就好像他有兩隻左腿似的， 他所做的每件事看起來既遲疑又僵硬不已。

 

同樣的， 他曾經預料Bucky會在打開前門離開之前， 送上最後一個吻， 他沒有猜錯。 這個吻不帶任何情慾; Steve試圖讓這個吻就此打住， 不再繼續深入。

Bucky看似沒有為此感到氣餒或是太過於沮喪。 他對Steve純粹一笑， 嘴裡嘟嚷著， “晚安， 老師， ” 然後離開。

 

Steve那個晚上大概睡了有兩小時， 當他熟睡時， 夢中滿滿的都是Bucky的身影。 這樣真的很難讓他腦袋內的困惑有絲毫減少。

 

所以這是他跟Bucky回到他們應有的設定後的初次互動… _教師與學生的情境。_ 在經歷過的前一夜之後， 現在則是有諸多的枷鎖加諸於兩人身上。

Steve早上走進學校時， 多疑地感覺他的同僚們只要看他一眼， 就能了解發生了甚麼事。 不過當然沒人發現。 就除了來自體育老師Sam Wilson的評論， 也是他的朋友。

 

“哇， 放輕鬆點， 正義使者，” 他說， 看著Steve倒了他今天第二杯的咖啡。 “你知道的， 太多咖啡因是對你有害的。”

 

“昨天晚上睡不好，” Steve這樣告訴他， 也不全然是說謊， 這是他所能吐露的內容， 只是不是全部都是事實就是。

 

“讓你自己太過於仰賴咖啡感覺不會是個正確的選擇， 想想你有次在午餐時崩潰了。” Sam愉悅地微笑回應。

 

Steve就心不在焉地聳聳肩， 然後把他的杯子放在水槽內清洗。 “那我會再喝一杯咖啡的， ” 他開玩笑說著。

儘管已經被告知實話， Sam絕對是對的…因為他下午有堂Bucky會參與的課程就在近在眼前， 現在的他就像是個焦慮和過度攝取咖啡因的緊張混合體。

 

最重要的是， 他居然蠢到讓Bucky留下一枚該死的吻痕…就正落在他鎖骨正上方。

好在他今天穿的開襟毛衣可以把吻痕藏得很好， 只有他知道， 不過他還是保持高度警覺。 這枚吻痕有點敏感。

可是下一秒當他看到Bucky走進教室， 那處感覺就好像熊熊燃燒了起來。

 _上帝_ ， 他們所作所為絕對是大錯特錯…

讓那張罪惡的嘴緊鎖在他皮膚上吸吮出一枚象徵Steve是自己所有物的證明， 這讓Steve腦袋因為腦內啡(*Endorphins)的作用而暈眩不已。

 

問題是， _依然_ 如此。

 

很多事都會越來越惡化， 如果， 不管是哪種原因， 萬一Bucky沒有守緊口風， 而其他學生可能會滋生懷疑。

只要有一個孩子看到Bucky盯著他的方式， 然後他就會去跟校長報告此事。

或是， 倘若Bucky現在想要在學校中搗弄些甚麼事呢？ 他的確成功地在Steve的家中讓他棄守防線…如果這對Bucky來說還不夠， 而他還想要更多呢？

最糟糕的部分是， Steve只需要一回想到類似的情境細節幾秒後， 他頓時像那天晚上Bucky在他客廳挑逗熱舞那般， 既渾身燥熱又感到困擾。

 

因為現在事態真他媽的每下愈況…

換句話說， 因為Steve已知Bucky的體內的感覺…有多麼的熾熱與緊緻…他的臉蛋看起來有多絕艷迷人， 或是他的嗓音聽起來有多迷醉。

這些都不再只是個來自猜測的幻想， 是真實的。 並且從Steve的老二所感受到的極致快感已經證明了這個真實有多棒。

 

無須多言， 在看到Bucky一臉平靜地走進教室時， 他的緊繃情緒終於能他媽的舒緩下來。 這神情絕對不是掠奪。

他看著Steve的神情， 就像一名普通的學生看他們老師的方式。 _很好，_ _沒問題_ … Steve絕對可以搞定的， 絕對沒問題的。

 

“這是甚麼狀況？” Steve問道。

Bucky身後有更多學生接踵進入教室， 彼此聊天。 沒有人在注意他們兩人。 Steve查看下時間， 提醒他自己還有三分鐘就開始上課了。

 

Bucky不在意地聳肩， 把他滑落而下的背包肩帶調整到單邊肩膀上。

“我也不了，” 他回答。

“一天一顆蘋果讓醫生遠離我？ 還是， 就像是， 給我A的成績？ 或是…管他的， 我只是好像從哪邊聽到， 想說你可能想要一顆。"

 

Steve給他一個友善的微笑， 接受了這個小小的禮物， 並且對Bucky可以如此表現感到稍許的安慰。

他往後靠向椅子， 咬了一口蘋果然後輕鬆隨意說著，

“很好， 謝謝， Bucky。 你真的很棒。 提醒你一件事， 我希望你不要認為帶顆蘋果給我就可以保證你這堂課過關。 就像我昨天說過的。 只有你…”

 

“可以預防森林大火？" (*註一)

Bucky 語帶迷人的輕笑地打斷了Steve的話。

 

Steve抿唇微笑。

“好吧， 也可以這樣說。 不過更重要的是， 只有你自己才能保證讓自己的成績進步。 我知道你做得到， Buck。”

 

“其實我也想跟你討論這件事，” Bucky說。 他的聲調仍然無辜; 不採用任何建議式的語句， 所以Steve不覺得有什麼必須防備的。

Bucky問道， “也許等到課堂結束呢？ 我考慮過你說過的， 關於家教這件事？ 我想要討論這個。 ”

Steve驚訝地微笑。 “當然好的。 等到下課後， 我們就來聊聊， 好嗎？”

 

“好。” Bucky看起來接受了即將要上課的事實， 所以Steve轉頭面向他的桌子。 然而， Bucky _只是_ 轉身然後又立刻往回走， 說著， “噢， 對了， 在我忘記之前…”

他回到Steve的桌子旁邊， 從肩膀上甩下背包， 然後屈身跪在地上， 以便他可以打開背包搜索著資料夾。 就像這樣， 他的身影幾乎被桌子給遮住了。

 

“你在幹甚麼？” Steve問他。

“我昨天忘記要把試卷給你了，” Bucky解釋著， 他視線仍然流連在那一團亂的背包裡。

“我 _真的_ 有拿到簽名， 所以我可不想又忘記了這件事。”

 

Steve曾經為Bucky的行為緊張了片刻， 聽到他這樣說讓Steve稍微沒這麼緊張了， 放鬆地嘆了口氣。

他方才也的確為此分心了， 這是件好事， 對於他們其中 _有人_ 還記得這件事。

“對的， ” 他回應。

“謝謝你， Bucky。 我很感謝你有把它放在心上。”

 

Bucky停頓了會， 眼睛上挑看向前方， 好似Steve說的話剛剛在他心中激發了某個影像。

Steve不是白癡; 他不需要開口問是 _甚麼_ 畫面。 回想起Bucky坐在他大腿上看他的模樣一點也不困難。

不過現在不是時候…事實上， 他仍然有很多想法要去實踐， 在真實世界， 也許不會有一刻會是’ _對的_ ’時機。

Steve蹙眉， 趁Bucky專注在考卷的時候; 他的眼睛看向其他地方， 並且再咬了口Bucky給他的蘋果來轉移注意力。

 

“噢， 我找到了，” 他聽到男孩在自言自語。 從他的側邊， 他看到Bucky手裡拿著考卷要遞給他。

Steve往下看著他， 口裡喃喃訴說他的感謝(仍然試圖讓一切保持輕鬆又得體， 就像他們目前為止所做的。) 然後伸手拿走Bucky手上的考卷。

 

可是當他手指捏著紙張想要抽走時， Bucky卻不鬆手。 Steve的眼睛從考卷移到Bucky身上， 這是他的錯誤。

因為Bucky _深知_ 刻意蹲低身體的他， 被Steve的桌子給完美的遮蔽住…而且似乎他也有意識到， 並沒有人往他們的方向看過去。

 

這也是因為， Steve往下看著Bucky， 在Bucky _仰視_ 他的同時， 可見那雙眼眸蘊含回歸的火焰;

他的頭往前傾， 所以視線可以透過睫毛凝著在Steve身上。 他輕啟雙唇， 而且瞳孔擴散著( _“_ _那我的呢？_ _我的瞳孔有多大？_ _”_ )

如果凝望可以代替語言， Bucky會懇求Steve在此時此刻就操開他的身體。

 

在桌子底下， Steve的陰莖立刻發硬; 在他襯衫之下的胸膛， 因為他眼前的Bucky的一瞥， 染上一片紅暈後又漸漸燥熱起來。

他有許多跟Bucky有關的幻想就如同這般， 就只是待在他雙腿間， 替他口交到直到高潮， 而他的其他學生們對此一無所悉。

耶穌基督， 他得擺脫這一團亂才行。 但他確確實實的操了自己的學生，這已經差不多把所有規定都違反了遍， 他還能多墮落呢？

“Buck，” 他暗含警告說出口。

 

“無論我今天早上吃了多少顆蘋果，” Bucky飛快地回應。 “我仍然可以在舌間嚐到你的滋味。”

他的嗓音就像裹著外殼似的; 小聲到Steve幾乎聽不清楚他在講甚麼。 唯一他可以了解的原因是一旦Bucky開始說話， Steve的視線就精準地追尋Bucky的嘴唇。

 

Steve快速地瞥向他班上的其他學生。 感謝上帝， 他們太專注在自己的小團體內， 以至於沒甚麼人在意著教室前方， 可是他們 _這樣_ 還是靠得太近了。

“Bucky， 離開這裡，” 他嘶聲說道。

 

Bucky甚麼也沒做， 但與Steve對視了數秒鐘後。 然後他用只有Steve聽得到的耳語嘟嚷著， “今天移動起來很疼呢， 先生。 你都不知道我屁股有多痛。”

 

Steve感覺自己的臉現在也熱起來了。 褲子底下的勃起疼痛著， 這真是糟透了。 如果他不趕緊掌控現況的話， 他會惹上更多麻煩。

稍微再多施點力， 他用巧勁把考卷從Bucky手中抽走， 然後嚴厲地說， “ _離開_ ， 立刻。”

 

不可思議地， 這句話居然讓Bucky動身。 Bucky臉上帶著微笑， 一派輕鬆地站起身， 感謝男孩今天穿的寬鬆格子襯衫， 完美覆蓋住他的檔部。

如果他也跟Steve一樣硬的話， 沒人會發現他的生理變化。 Steve希望他能夠說出相同的鬼話; _他的_ 襯衫扎進該死的褲腰內。 有生以來他第一次後悔自己穿得像個’老頭’。

 

Bucky仍然站在原地， 那張該死的迷人漂亮臉蛋上浮現一抹俏皮輕笑。

Steve對他怒目而視， 而以教師對學生的立場來說， 此時舉動是合乎情理的。

他最大限度能做的是， 以一種責備的， 被打擾的神情回應。 聲音仍然嚴厲， 他的頭傾向Bucky的座位方向， 然後試圖保持冷靜地下令。

“坐下， 然後專心。”

 

“你說的算， 先生。” Bucky乖順地回答。 他的表情又是100%無辜。 老實說， 這孩子就是猛地把Steve摁向牆， 輾壓他的皮膚， 直到讓他感覺像是要屈服似的。

Bucky是心理遊戲之王， Steve不堪一擊， 並且他是兩人之中該死的混蛋。 因為坦白說， 他是個成熟的大人。

俗語說的好， 一個巴掌拍不響。 Bucky的計謀只有當Steve容易受影響時才能起效…操， 而他就是那麼容易隨之起舞。

 

他看著Bucky轉身離開， 好像剛才甚麼都沒有發生。

男孩很快地融入坐在他附近的朋友們的對話， 不過Steve沒有錯過當他後背跟堅硬的椅子接觸時， Bucky變換坐姿時有點不適的模樣。

他有可能是因為感覺到Steve在注意， 才故意做給他看的。 不過Steve自己心知肚明， 昨晚他對Bucky做得有多狠…

 _他忘不了如果他嘗試過_ … 所以很有可能的是， 他真的有點痛。

他內心憎惡自己有多 _熱愛_ 這件事。 Steve衣領底下還藏著一枚小小的紀念品， 提醒著自己Bucky不得不該死的坐在那一整天。

 

不幸的是， 這股自豪感對Steve而言也就只能做到這地步， 因為現在他還得處理自己的勃起問題。

如果他站起來， 褲檔的隆起會太過於明顯。 覺得有些緊張起來了， 他隨手把Bucky的考卷塞進自己的背包裡; 一邊在內心列出最不性感事項的清單， 來幫助自己冷卻體內的鼓躁。

讓自己有額外的緩衝時間後， 當他終於對班上開口講話時， 他開始要每個在教室中的學生， 一個個對昨天上過的課程做總結， 講出他們認為最重要的部分。

 

坦白說， Steve根本沒在聽他們的答案。 他就只是看著並且隨機點點頭， 實際上他正盡其所能努力避免想著Bucky被壓在他的咖啡桌上的模樣…

或是在他身下幾乎被半折地躺在沙發上…當輪到Bucky時， 他 _真的_ 得更用心想些關於棒球之類的事。

Bucky同樣對亂七八糟的問題回答些狗屁不通的答案， 不過他的嘴唇開始開闔時， 永遠能讓Steve聯想到最糟糕的事情。

 

他不認為Bucky完全他媽的知道他的腦袋在想些甚麼， 所以當他停止說話時， 他的舌尖就會在齒列間隨意翻弄著… 就好像跟他老師做愛似的。

 

多虧老天爺該死的捉弄， 等輪到最後一名學生時， Steve終於沒那麼亢奮了， 能夠站起身來開始午後的第一堂授課。

儘管要避免Bucky的目光非常的困難…就如往常般…全程都感受到這如影隨形的視線。

他也留意到Bucky在椅子上坐立難安， 有時候看起來真的很不舒服。 然而在課堂的空檔間， 他們視線會短暫交錯， Bucky只是笑並且把他的筆尖壓向雙唇間…

尤其這舉動會讓Steve忘記他正在說甚麼， 接下來總是得先避開Bucky的視線， 然後再次清清喉嚨從他方才停下的地方開始。

 

思考這件事不是個明智之舉， 當Steve試圖去釐清他腦袋裡的一片亂麻時， Bucky會憐憫他。

在此之後， 情況會雙向發展。。。Steve現在知道Bucky體內的感覺如何， 不過 _Bucky_ 也同樣知道Steve能接受他。

 

 _噢，_ _操，_ Steve現在也許低估自己把事態搞砸得一蹋糊塗的程度。

 

他欣慰Bucky下課後想要談談關於家教課的情況， 因為Steve想到自己也有些事情必須告訴他。

 

_TBC_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *註一: 原文 Can prevent forest fires？  
> https://read01.com/NzLNJa.html 森林火災的來源應該是跟這標語有關， 這邊採英文直譯 .
> 
> ==  
> 種種原因我把之前翻過的CH2 兩萬多字給刪了全部重翻, 這篇文對我來說意義非凡, 所以這樣做我認為很值得.  
> 也謝謝@hatetheworldforever幫我beta此文.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CH2-2

必須告訴Bucky發生在他們兩人中的一切，僅是個一夜情，遠比Steve想像得還要困難。坦白說，也許他可以把它賦予其他些意義。

不過課堂一開始Bucky耍的那些小花招，就像一盆冰水潑在他臉上─警告他，他們的所作所為有多嚴重，

無庸置疑地，萬一事情東窗事發，他會惹上多大的麻煩。

 

是啊，怎麼說還是回到原點，要藉著話語來釐清想法對他而言很困難。

這感覺就好像是要從Steve手上搶走他最心愛的玩具， 而他只能眼睜睜地看著這一切發生。

不能據理力爭說Bucky是… _是_ 屬於他的。講得更清楚點，Steve從來沒想過他會全心渴望擁有Bucky，直到一切在他面前轟然塌落，

然後突然間，他必須被迫鬆手放棄。不過正確的事還是該做。至少，他試圖這樣告訴自己的。

 

Bucky絲毫沒有掩飾他的失望。現在教室只剩他們兩人，在身後關上的門留給兩人一些隱私感，而安靜地在聽Steve說話。

而當Steve終於找到詞來開口時，

“我就是沒辦法，Buck。我要在情況惡化前先設下停損點，”

Bucky的臉上揚起一抹不知所措的笑，眉頭緊蹙著。仍然坐在原地，他現在看起來幾近痛苦，這只讓Steve感到更加難受。

 

“你說過會考慮我們之間發生的一切，”Bucky飛快地喃喃說著，聲音聽起來脆弱不堪。

 

Steve嘆氣。“昨晚發生的一切……我 _的確_ 思考過了，然後今天。我……”

 

“這件事用’想的’可沒那麼容易。我知道你在做甚麼，”

Bucky打斷了Steve的話。“你是一下子被情慾沖昏了頭，才衝動行事。我 _就知道_ 你會這樣告訴我。”

 

Steve希望可以收回自己說過的每一句話，如果這能讓Bucky的臉上不要再出現這種神情。

可是現在說甚麼都太晚了，而且 _你是在做對的事，堅強一點。_

 _“_ _我很抱歉，_ _”_ 他認真地對Bucky說。

 

“我知道你可能不相信我，可是這真的不是你的緣故，是……”

“你認真的嗎?”

Bucky又一次次突然打斷了Steve的話。帶著戲謔的表情看向遠處，他搖搖頭口中嘟嚷著，

“我17歲了，不是5歲。我們不是在演甚麼浪漫喜劇;他媽的沒必要說那種像是’不是你的錯，一切都是我的問題’的台詞。”

“我只是老實告訴你而已，”Steve說，

肩膀隨著嘆氣而垮下來。自從教室只有他們兩人之後，他終於想到就算說實話，自己也沒有甚麼可以失去了，如果這樣做可以讓Bucky感覺好些。

“真的跟你 _沒_ 關係。我只是太擔心如果有任何人發現我們的關係。我會為此失去工作的，Buck。而你覺得這個州還會有學校願意雇用我嗎？

好事不出門，壞事傳千里; 這就是為什麼我擔心的原因。如果我幸運的話，可能還有機會再教未成年的孩子。”

 

“我告訴過你，我不會告訴其他人的，”Bucky反駁，聲音仍然細不可聞。

“不是說我不信任你，”

Steve的話讓Bucky有點驚訝地看著他，因為他甚至沒有考慮過有這個選項存在。Steve皺著眉頭澄清說著，

“不過，我是指……好吧，你還記得稍早前你跪在我的桌子前嗎？你 _說過_ 的那些 _話_ ─還有你看著我的方式？

如果被你任何一個同學看到的話，他們會跟Phillips校長報告的，然後我會為此而失去工作的。"

 

Bucky一開始不發一言，可是接著他默默地點頭，垂下他的視線。

他看起來像是惹了麻煩似的。終於他吐出了“抱歉，” 兩個字。

 

“你是對的，之前我玩過火了。我保證從現在開始再也不會做出那些不妥的事了，”

他承諾道，視線再度迎向Steve的眼睛。

 

耶穌基督啊，Steve不太確定這算不算是反向心理學(*reverse psychology)，至少他是天殺地覺得這跟地獄差不多。

又或這是跟那個關於玩具的比喻有異曲同工之處─只有當你失去玩具的同時，才驚覺自己有多想要它。

Steve在期望甚麼？是Bucky先挑起事端的，不過現在看起來他把自己的去留讓Steve來決定，而這帶給了Steve……失望的感覺？

 _更像是_ 他想改變主意？不是說他想要Bucky一輩子對他死心踏地， 因為這種要求是不公平的。

Steve下這個決定是因為他必須這麼做。 儘管和他的道德觀有多所衝突，但在這表面之下他知道自己一點也不情願。

 

他回想起自己曾試著在這一切發生之前告訴過自己─Bucky對他的情愫只是青少年一時的狂熱；

他只是Bucky在長大成人之前，會經歷過的豐富人生閱歷中的短暫過客而已。

很快地，Bucky就會向前走，把Steve獨留在身後，他只會看到Bucky擁抱與他年紀相仿的某人( _更適合他的_ )？

然後他媽的為何Steve在想像這幅畫面時，會讓他該死的忌妒不已呢？

 

操他的老天爺呀，他不該對這些滋長的狗屁情緒繼續傷風悲秋下去。他已經是個成熟的大人了；

不該再這麼多愁善感。也許只是他跟青少年打交道的時間過長……

即便這個想法很難安慰他。最近他思考的每一件事都沒能讓他好過一些。

 

但這些話都不是他能解釋給Bucky聽的，因為就跟其他事一樣，不合常規。

所以他只能給Bucky一個緊張的，淡得到不了他眼底的微笑，然後這麼回答他，

“我很感謝這一切，Bucky。 _我_ 很抱歉如果你有一絲一毫的感覺，好像我……濫用職權還是其他甚麼的來佔你便宜……”

 

Bucky不屑一顧地揮手。“你根本不必為此煩惱，”他說。“我才是主動接近你的人；我知道自己在幹嘛。”

 

尷尬的寂靜橫亙於兩人間，Steve不太確定要開口說些甚麼。這場對話實際上是他起的頭，而他已經忘記一開始要討論的主題是甚麼了。

然後現在又該他開口了，所以他清清喉嚨，稍微把身體挺直，鬆開了他原本合緊的雙手說。“所以，嗯……關於家教課……”

 

“對，說到這個，” Bucky講得很快。

他還是一臉沮喪，但是做了次深呼吸，讓冷空氣在他的肺循環一輪之後─大概是Steve錯覺─

Bucky在強迫他自己表現正常，讓開心的笑容重回到他臉上。

儘管聽起來有點疲累，不過他還是說道，

”有鑑於我們剛剛講過的，如果你覺得我的出發點是錯的，那我也沒法再對你說什麼了。”

 

“你的意思是？”Steve困惑地皺起眉毛問。“是甚麼？”

“好吧……我是指之前跟你說過，我跟不熟悉的人無法好好配合這件事。”Bucky告訴他。

“我想要正式徵求你的許可，下課後，你 _願意_ 偶爾當我的家教嗎。”

 

Steve閉起眼睛嘆了口氣。“Bucky…”

“我知道，我知道。我就是說說而已……聽著，假設你不願意當我家教，我又不是個不知道理由的白痴。我只是覺得問問又無傷大雅。”

 

Steve小心翼翼地判讀他臉上的表情，腳底踏著地面。這大概又是件Steve該拒絕的提議。

他剛剛才把他們之間……管他媽的叫甚麼的關係結束掉。 _一夜情_ ？又不太正確；

不管怎麼說，他與Bucky之間所發生的一切都遠多於此。

 

況且，要是說有真感情也太瘋狂了，因為他們所做的只是單純的性交，絕對不可能有超出以上的情愫存在，而慾望起於情慾……不是奠基在真愛上。

Steve比Bucky年長了13歲；年齡的差距讓這段關係絕無可能有任何真情實愛交織在其中，尤其是發展如此迅速。

除此之外，當Steve回顧他高中生涯的每一段戀情， 沒有一段關係可以說是真愛。當然Steve會認為在 _交往期間_ 他們有投入真感情。

但並不是， 不是說青少年沒有能力去體驗何謂情愛， 不過等到Steve成年後， 他得出的結論為，

青少年是還沒有準備好去了解如何維持一段真實的， _成熟的_ 戀愛關係。

 

無論如何，儘管他還沒頭緒要如何定義他與Bucky的關係，也只能先喊停，要是兩人再相處更長時間，只會惹來麻煩……對嗎？

好吧，除非這次Steve先喊停， 並且當個有責任感的人，保證類似的情況絕不會再次發生。

也許Bucky會乖乖聽他的話，就此放棄不再嘗試跟Steve糾纏不清。

Steve再一次的提醒自己，他是在做 _對的事_ ; 不需要為正確的選擇而感到鑽心般的沮喪失落。

 

無論如何他們兩個人都曾犯錯過，不過他仍然是Bucky的老師，Steve不能為了私人原因，而逃避自己的專業義務。

如果Bucky認真想要別人幫忙來過關，而且他真心覺得只有Steve才能幫助他，那拒絕Bucky的要求一點也不合理，不是嗎？

“如果要我同意當你的家教，那我們 _只_ 會專注在功課上，”他堅持，Steve的決心破碎一地。

 

Bucky露出一個發自內心的開懷笑容讓Steve難受不堪；他的心臟就因為看到這孩子開心的模樣而緊緊地揪住了……

即使內心沉甸甸的感覺仍無時無刻提醒他， 當Bucky家教是個壞主意。

“只有功課，” Bucky贊同地點頭。

“不會有課業之外的事情，”Steve神情肅穆告誡Bucky。

 

Bucky抬起手作投降狀，”好啦，我發誓，”他姿態故作甜蜜對Steve許下諾言。

“我保證不會再對你有任何的肢體接觸。”

這讓Steve稍微感覺好一些了。

 

實際上，他應該更早發現，Bucky當時 _非常地_ 刻意在他的措辭上做文章。

 

數天過後，他們安排了Bucky的第一堂家教課。盡可能讓一切處於掌握之內，Steve建議約在較為公開的公共場所，不必跟Bucky解釋這樣做的原因。

萬萬沒想到在咖啡店卻難以教導Bucky _任何_ 課業。

這孩子似乎跟誰都可以交朋友。他大部分時間都在跟別人打招呼和聊天，把課本拋在一旁。幸運的話，他們還能在聊天空檔間翻個兩頁書。

而Steve把他大部分的時間都放在，企圖讓Bucky注意力回到書本上(失敗了)，而能做的也只有嘆氣還有在空氣中揮手，當他發現男孩不到一分鐘後又開始神遊。

 

“抱歉啊，”Bucky滔滔不絕，實在很難在他臉上看到有絲毫愧疚之情。

“附近都是人的時候沒辦法專心。嗨，Rumlow，兄弟~最近怎樣啊？”

接下來他又聊起天了。

 

隔天Bucky放學後，對關於昨天浪費Steve的時間鄭重的道了歉。

原本Steve早已打算堅定立場，不再幫Bucky課後輔導，但前提是操他的如果他看一眼Bucky的臉，還有能耐輕易拒絕的話。

Bucky保證下次他們可以找個安靜一點的地點， 他一定會盡全力用功的。所以Steve建議可以約在圖書館；Steve只需要衝回家先吃點東西墊下肚子。

 

錯誤發生之前，Steve看起來沒有搞砸任何事，不過這一次，他的失誤是就算肚子餓，也要直接跟Bucky去圖書館。

而不是先回家一趟。首先，Steve在水槽洗碗到一半時聽到門鈴聲作響。

他應該要在打開門看到Bucky站在門口時感到無比驚訝，但基於某些理由他仍然面不改色。

 _你真他媽的有學到教訓嗎_ _?_ Steve在內心痛斥自己，看樣子答案大概是沒有，他不太知道要做何感想，就好像是只要在Bucky身邊，他的常識就跟虛設一般。

“我想我告訴過你我們是約在圖書館見？”Steve語帶惱怒對Bucky問話。這次他的手握在門把不放，就像道橫亙在兩人間的屏障。

 

黑髮男子只是隨便敷衍解釋，

”對啦，我知道，我已經先過去圖書館等你了。你能想像接近學期末的圖書館有多擁擠嗎？

我們有一大堆作業啊，報告，還有不知道是甚麼的狗屁玩意兒。我找不到一張空桌子旁邊是沒有小組在討論的─那裡太吵了。”

 

Steve瞇細眼睛盯著Bucky看，一臉很難被說服的樣子。

“所以你正在告訴我，如果我開車回到圖書館，會發現那邊就像你所說的這麼忙嗎?”

Bucky停頓了會然後無所謂地聳起單邊肩膀。

“我猜大概會安靜 _一點_ 吧。拜託，老師，我都已經在這裡了，為何不能就在你家課後輔導啊?”

 

不，當然絕對不可以。讓Bucky留在他家裡只會提醒 _上一次_ 在他家發生的一切。 如果Steve要在家裡教Bucky的話，能選擇的地方只剩下餐廳……

在那邊他一眼就可以看到沙發，緊接著他會立刻想起他跟Bucky曾在那張沙發幹了甚麼好事。

他沉默的時間太長了，以至於讓Bucky有可趁之機補充道，

“我就告訴過你不會動手動腳了嘛，如果你還是擔心，就重複我上次講過的話，嚴肅先生，放心啦，我真的只是來你家用功的，先生。”

 

呃啊啊啊， _一派胡言_ 。兩人對話攻防好似在拉鋸戰。 Steve的內心深處隱約知道， 這依然是個陷阱。

Bucky做得很好，但也不是說難以捉摸─然而Steve還是沒辦法把Bucky看透。

就好像你剖開一個人，為了想看得更清楚胸膛內的心臟是如何搏動著，然後他們突然說要不要捧起來，這樣更容易觀察呢。

儘管一小部份的Steve清楚Bucky又在打出無辜這張牌。

他告訴自己這是基於道德的理由─一個學生真正在渴望他的幫助─他站到旁邊讓開位置，嘆了口氣讓Bucky走進他的家中。

 

不過事實上，也很有可能是，一部分的Steve也在好奇接下來會有甚麼發生在他們身上……

那個背德，骯髒的自己在利用Bucky的鍥而不捨來當作藉口，來證明 _他_ 也跟自己一樣渴求著對方。

 

雖然在他讓Bucky進來的當下，這個想法還沒有成形。所以他不太確定為何就此退讓妥協，就讓Bucky走進他家。

Steve只是不停地告訴自己，他可以控制大局的；一直重複念叨著， _做對的事，做對的事，做對的事……_

 

一點也不難想像接下來的走向：Bucky 是專家；他的一切行為都在精心策畫之下。

他佯裝自己專心向學，不過Bucky只有用一半時間在試圖專注在課本上，而另一半時間呢，在巧妙且不留痕跡地對Steve調情。

這小孩的確值得稱讚，他遵守諾言不對Steve有肢體上的接觸。

不過有時候呢，他改用其他方式。Bucky深知如何讓他的聲音聽起來有若絲絨般地滑順，或是不讓人起疑地看著Steve。

如果Bucky在椅子上伸懶腰，不時地把視線飄到之前他們做愛過的地點，然後咬著唇從喉間發出一聲細小的嘟嚷聲。

在這種時候，在Bucky不停地以暗示性的神情啜吸著筆尖，並且緊盯Steve手指指向書頁時的每一個動作時，Steve就得從Bucky的 _身邊_ 離開 _越過_ 到他的對面。

 

好吧， _Steve_ 做得也不錯，他比想像中的表現要來得好。

他全程都硬到不行……Bucky也看得出來……不過他沒有屈服於誘惑之下。

他只是持續不懈地試圖把Bucky的專注力帶回功課上，或是在該提醒Bucky的行為很不恰當的時候，做出適當的處置。

 

他無可救藥地注意到，在Steve對Bucky厲聲說話時，Bucky就會給他最好的回應 。

就像是，如果Bucky的下流的小把戲太超過的話，Steve會先試著用消極的態度來證明這不管用─接著他會失去耐心責罵Bucky，

“Bucky， _夠了_ 。把筆從你嘴裡給我拿出來；眼睛盯著書本， _現在立刻_ 。”

 

接下來Bucky就好像是個受過軍事化教育的小孩，精準地執行他所聽到的命令。

先是迅速地把筆從他嘴中取出來，然後Bucky只會吸氣喊出，“是的，先生，”眼睛看向書本。

當然，Bucky堅持的時間總是很短暫，這是他能做到最好的程度；大部分的知識在這段時間被吸收與保留下來。

 

接下來的兩周，類似的事情不斷在重複迴圈; Bucky會到Steve家，然後他們一起在餐桌上待上幾個小時。

Bucky在不直接碰觸的前提下，用盡花招讓Steve煩躁不已。Steve會為此感到沮喪不堪直到他開始兇Bucky，接下來Bucky會稍微收斂一點。

令人困惑的是，Bucky看起來 _從來不對_ 課業付出任何努力。

他可以對Steve覆誦原以為他已經精通的課程內容，然而不管Steve提醒他答案多少次，Bucky總是回答錯的答案。

就像他的考卷，解題的每個過程都是對的，但結果就是錯誤。

 

由此看來，Steve總算發現事實上Bucky是在浪費他時間。

Steve到第三天才摸清Bucky在搞甚麼把戲，老實說，他不清楚自己為什麼一直允許Bucky一來再來；為何他跟Bucky一樣堅持這齣荒謬的戲碼。

Steve覺得很矛盾，但是他沒辦法直視內心真正的慾望─換句話說，部分的他覺得總是要給人疑中留情，而另部分的自己想要相信真的 _能_ 幫助Bucky的成績進步。

另一方面呢，Steve愛死他們這個驅使他瘋狂的小遊戲。

這真是他媽的一團亂不是嗎，不過每一次他拒絕Bucky，Bucky只會更想要他罷了，而Steve _喜歡_ 這樣的Bucky。

**Author's Note:**

> 簡介部分非常感謝我親愛的基友翻譯, 她是位非常優秀也是我個人最愛的同人CP譯者. <3
> 
> ==  
> 喜歡這篇譯文的話, 請幫我按 kudos喔 <3


End file.
